Yhteinen salaisuus
by Lizlego
Summary: Harrylle selviää, että hänen liemien opettajansa on homo ja siitä seuraa tietysti...jotain. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Title: Yhteinen salaisuus  
  
Author: Anonymous eli minä  
  
Genre: whatever  
  
Pairing: Severus/Harry  
  
Rating: R (aikuiset lukijat)  
  
Disclaimer: Severus, Harry ja muut tässä ficissä kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille  
  
Warnings: AU, slash, BDSM  
  
Summary: Harrylle selviää, että hänen liemien opettajansa on homo ja siitä seuraa tietysti...Jotain.  
  
A/N: Omistan tämän/syytän tästä Dragonia, jonka piirustus inspiroi pervoa mieltäni. Niin ja olen häpeämättömästi käyttänyt hyväkseni Sparksin songficciä Everytime We Touch...  
  
Se kaikki alkoi sinä päivänä, kun Sirius mainitsi minulle, että professori Kalkaros on homo. Olin kuudentoista ja juuri hyväksynyt sen tosiasian, että pidin enemmän miehistä kuin naisista. Olin viettänyt elämäni siihen mennessä parhaimman kesän kummisetäni luona, mutta en ollut uskaltanut kertoa Siriukselle, että olin ihastunut poikaan tytön sijaan. Olin pelännyt, ettei hän ymmärtäisi ja hän vahvisti pahimmat luuloni, kun hän eräänä iltana pari päivää ennen Tylypahkaan palaamistani katseli vanhoja valokuvia. Hän kertoi samalla minulle hauskoista jutuista, joita hän teki isäni, Remuksen ja Peterin kanssa, ja luihuisjengistä, jonka kanssa he kilpailivat, kun hän yhtäkkiä vaikeni ja katsoi minua inhoava ilme silmissään. Hän nojautui minuun päin ja kuiskasi  
  
"Kerron sinulle salaisuuden, Harry. Se koskee erästä opettajaasi." Hän virnisti minulle. "Voit käyttää sitä häntä vastaan, jos hän vielä kiusaa sinua. Se on yhä hänelle arka asia." Hän lisäsi ja sanoi sitten ne sanat, jotka muuttivat kaiken. "Severus Kalkaros on homo." Myöhemmin hän katui karvaasti sitä, että oli jakanut tuon tiedon minun kanssani. Hän luuli antaneensa minulle yhden syyn lisää vihata professori Kalkarosta, mutta hän antoikin minulle syyn tuntea yhteyttä tähän. Tietämättään hän sinä hetkenä vieraannutti minut itsestään ja lähensi minua ja miestä, jota niin vihasi.  
  
"Mistä sinä sen tiedät?" Kysyin häneltä koettamattakaan salata yllättymistäni. Hän purskahti nauruun.  
  
"Hän itse kertoi minulle." Hän vastasi naurunsa lomasta ja nähdessään hölmistyneen ilmeeni jatkoi "hän oli ihastunut minuun ja jostain syystä kuvitteli, että minä...kuvottavaa edes ajatella sitä!" Hän lakkasi nauramasta ja hänen kasvoilleen levisi niin pahoinvoiva ilme, että luulin hänen oikeasti antavan ylen.  
  
"Mitä sinä teit?" Kysyin, vaikken edes halunnut tietää sitä. Olin pettynyt häneen tietäessäni, että hän piti minuakin kuvottavana heti, kun kuulisi homoudestani.  
  
"Löin häntä hänen ylisuureen nenäänsä ja käskin hänen painua hiiteen!" Hän sanoi ja tajusin, että hän itse häpesi koko tapausta. Kalkaros oli luullut häntä homoksi ja se oli hänelle vieläkin kova pala nieltäväksi.  
  
Pari päivää myöhemmin palasin Tylypahkaan vain huomatakseni, että maailmani oli auttamattomasti kääntynyt ylösalaisin. En voinut olla kuvittelematta mielessäni, miltä Kalkaroksesta oli mahtanut tuntua, kun hän oli paljastanut Siriukselle ihastuneensa tähän ja tämä oli vastaukseksi lyönyt häntä kuin hän olisi juuri sanonut jonkin verisen loukkauksen. Saatoin kuvitella hänen tuskansa ja häpeänsä, ja tunsin sääliä häntä kohtaan. Sitä ei pystynyt poistamaan edes se, että hän kohteli minua häikäilemättömän epäoikeudenmukaisesti joka kerta kun kykeni. Huomasin siitä huolimatta yhä useammin tuijottavani häntä ja etsiväni hänestä jonkinlaisia homouden merkkejä, mutta se oli turhaa. Professori Kalkaros ei koskaan katsonut ketään muulla kuin inhoavalla tai halveksivalla silmällä.  
  
Lukuvuosi oli lopuillaan havaitessani, että olin jossain vaiheessa kokonaan unohtanut kesäisen salaisen ihastukseni. Havaitsin silloin myös sen, että olin ihastunut professori Kalkarokseen, vaikken ollut uskonut sen olevan koskaan mahdollista. Ja kevään viimeisellä liemitunnilla, muutama minuutti ennen kaksoistuntien päättymistä, hän kuiskasi minulle silkkisimmällä ja vaarallisimmalla äänellään.  
  
"Olet tuijottanut minua tietyllä tavalla koko vuoden, Potter. Jos jatkat sitä ensi lukuvuonna, annan sanani siitä, että saat kärsiä." Naamani varmasti paljasti hämmennykseni siitä, että hän oli huomannut minun mielenkiintoni, koska hänen suupielensä kääntyivät ilkeään virneeseen. Sen olisi pitänyt riittää saamaan minut järkiini, mutta niin ei käynyt. Päinvastoin.  
  
Seuraava kesäloma oli elämäni pahin, vaikka sain taas viettää aikaa Siriuksen kanssa ja Ron ja Hermionekin kävivät luonamme. Minä halusin kuitenkin vain palata takaisin Tylypahkaan. Onnistuin jotenkuten näyttelemään tyytyväistä ja iloista ja pitämään Siriuksenkin hyvällä tuulella. Hän teki parhaansa ollakseen minulle sekä isän korvike että kaveri, ja minä olin hänelle paljosta velkaa. En kuitenkaan voinut unohtaa hänen homokammoaan eikä hän sen vuoksi enää tuntunut niin läheiseltä kuin aiemmin.  
  
Tylypahkaan paluu ei koskaan ollut tuntunut niin hyvältä kuin sinä syksynä, ikuisuuden kestäneen kesän jälkeen, mutta iloni oli lyhytaikaista. Professori Kalkaros ei ollutkaan siellä odottamassa ja ensimmäiset liemitunnitkin opetti nuori nainen nimeltään Taranteli. Vaivuin lähes epätoivoon ja mieleni teki tivata häneltä, mitä Kalkarokselle oli tapahtunut, mutta hillitsin itseni. En halunnut kenenkään tietävän ihastuksestani tai ylipäätään siitä, että olin homo. Olin pitänyt totuuden salassa jopa Ronilta ja Hermionelta, vaikka se tuntuikin epärehelliseltä. Pelkäsin heidän hylkäävän ystävyyteni, jos he saisivat selville homouteni. Siriuksen suhtautuminen oli tehnyt minusta varovaisen.  
  
Ensimmäinen Tylypahkan viikko raahautui päätökseensä hyvin hitaasti. Yritin olla kuin mikään ei olisi vialla ja kuten Ron ja Hermione, iloinen siitä, että koulun kauhein opettaja oli poistunut teille tietymättömille, mutta epäonnistuin. Ajattelin Kalkarosta ja mietin, mihin hän oli joutunut. Kysyin asiaa jopa Dumbledorelta kuin ohimennen, mutta hän sanoi vain, että Kalkaros oli hoitamassa asioitaan. Hänen sanoistaan ja surullisesta ilmeestään päättelin, että hän oli odottanut tämän palaavan jo aikoja sitten. Olin varma, että Kalkaros oli kuollut. Ehkä Voldemort oli tappanut hänet. Pimeyden lordi oli piilotellut itseään jo yli vuoden ja oli varmaa, ettei hän pysyisi kätkössään enää kauaa.  
  
Olin levottomampi ja onnettomampi kuin koskaan ja vaelsin öisin näkymättömyysviitan alla pitkin käytäviä ja Tylypahkan pihaa välittämättä vaaroista. Tarvitsin liikuntaa. En kyennyt nukkumaan. Toisen kouluviikon loppupuolella, perjantaiyönä, askeleeni johtivat minut tyrmiin päin. En tiennyt, miksi olin tullut sinne ja nojasin pitkään Kalkaroksen huoneen oveen kuin toivoen, että hän ilmestyi tyhjästä avaamaan sen. Suljin silmäni kuvitellen häntä suutelemassa minua raivoisasti ja kertomassa minulle olevansa ihastunut minuun, kun ilmavirta äkkiä pöllytti hiuksiani vasemman ohimoni kohdalta. Avatessani jälleen silmäni tajusin, että Kalkaros seisoi suoraan edessäni vain muutaman sentin päässä minusta. Hän mumisi jotain, joka kuulosti aivan "korsetilta" ja hänen taikasauvansa lähes hipoi hiuksiani. Ovi suhahti auki ja minä sukelsin pois alta ennen kuin hän ehti törmätä minuun astuessaan sisään huoneeseensa. Hän ontui hieman kävellessään, mutta muuten hän näytti samalta kuin ennenkin ja minä olin taas onnellinen.  
  
Seuraavalla liemien kaksoistunnilla muistin hänen varoitussanansa ja yritin kovasti olla tuijottamatta häntä, mutta en ollut menestyksellinen. Hän oli hiljaisempi kuin tavallisesti ja ontui aavistuksen verran vasenta jalkaansa tarkkaillessaan oppilaidensa työskentelyä. Hän näytti kauhean haavoittuvalta ja minun kävi häntä sääliksi. En yksinkertaisesti saanut katsettani irti hänen synkästä hahmostaan, joka laahusti luokkahuonetta ympäri inhoava ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
"Mitä sinä teet, Potter? Tämä on liemitunti eikä mikään tuijotushetki!" Hän tiuskaisi saadessaan minut kiinni katselemasta häntä ja minä laskin kiireesti silmäni takaisin alas kattilaani, joka oli alkanut kiehua yli.  
  
"Jälki-istuntoa, Potter. Jää tänne heti tuntien jälkeen." Hänen äänensä oli jälleen silkinpehmeä ja pahaenteisen lempeä ja minua alkoi pelottaa, sillä outo kuumuus valtasi ruumiini. En ollut koskaan ennen kokenut, että pelkkä ääni saisi etumukseni melkein kostumaan, mutta nyt se oli lähellä. Minusta tuntui, että huohotin koko lopputunnin ajan ja hipelöin hermostuneena viittani poimuja, mutta kukaan muu ei kiinnittänyt minuun tavanomaista enempää huomiota.  
  
"Miksi sinä edelleen tuijotat minua, vaikka varoitin sinua, Potter?" Kalkaros sihisi minulle raivoissaan muiden poistuttua luokasta ja meidän jäätyä kahden. Hän työnsi kasvonsa hetkeksi lähes kiinni omiini lipaisten samalla kielenkärjellä huuliaan, mutta kääntyi sitten pois ja linkutti pöytänsä ääreen istumaan. "Vastaa minulle!" Hän tivasi, kun minä pysyin vaiti ja koetin keksiä hyvää selitystä. Enhän minä voinut tunnustaa hänelle totuutta!  
  
"Tuota...ööh..." Mumisin pyyhkiessäni pois sotkua, jonka olin pöydälleni aiheuttanut ja jota en ollut vielä kokonaan korjannut pois. Haaroissani poltti pahin seisokki, minkä olin koskaan kokenut.  
  
"Sinä tiedät, etkö vain?" Hän kysyi osoittaen minua syyttävällä sormellaan ja hänen äänensävynsä tihkui vihaa. Sekin sai poltteeni ainoastaan kuumenemaan, ei viilenemään.  
  
"Ööh...tiedän mitä,...professori?" Minä huohotin, vaikka kamppailin pitääkseni ääneni vakaana. Sormeni syyhysivät päästä koskettamaan kaluani, mutten voinut kuvitellakaan tekeväni sitä suoraan Kalkaroksen nenän edessä.  
  
"Sirius kertoi sinulle?" Se ei oikeastaan ollut kysymys. Ainakaan hän ei odottanut minun vastaustani ennen kuin jatkoi "käskikö hän sinun myös katsoa minua noin tehdäkseen minusta pilaa, Potter?"  
  
"Öööh...joo, hän kertoi, mutta ei hän käskenyt minun katsoa sinua hi...mitenkään." Vastasin hiljaa tuntien yhtä aikaa kylmän ja kuuman hien valuvan alas niskaani pitkin. Minun oli vaikeaa hengittää normaalisti ja hänkin viimein huomasi sen. Hänen mustat silmänsä porautuivat tiukasti omiini. Ne vaikuttivat ensin raivostuneilta, sitten huolestuneilta ja lopuksi melkein pelästyneiltä ennen kuin hän taas hillitsi itsensä.  
  
"Mikä sinua vaivaa, Potter?" Hän kysyi kohottautuen takaisin jalkeille ja linkutti taas minua kohti.  
  
"En voi hyvin. Minulla on varmaankin kuumetta..." Mutisin koettaen olla katsomatta häneen. Minulla oli sellainen tunne, ettei hän vastannut tunteisiini tippaakaan ja että saisin hävetä silmät päästäni, jos hän huomaisi tilani.  
  
"Ehkä sinun olisi syytä mennä tapaamaan matami Pomfreytä..." Hän hymähti aivan minun edestäni ja yritin epätoivoisesti keskittyä vain harmahtavaan sitkeään nesteeseen, jota pyyhin tehottomasti pöydältä jo läpimärällä rätillä.  
  
"Joo, se olisi varmaan parasta..." Vastasin ja laskin rätin käsistäni lähteäkseni heti sairastupaa kohti, mutta Kalkaroksen pehmeä, melkein kehräävä ääni sai minut jähmettymään paikoilleni.  
  
"Sinäkin olet homo, eikö niin, Potter?" Hän sanoi ja kuulosti siltä kuin se ajatus olisi huvittanut häntä suunnattomasti. Ennen kuin ehdin vastata mitään hän jo jatkoi. "Se on ainoa järkevä syy siihen, miksei koko koulu jo tiedä minun seksuaalisista preferensseistäni. Sirius ei aikoinaan levittänyt sitä tietoa, koska hän häpesi niin paljon sitä, mitä tapahtui." Hän sanoi enkä tiennyt, mitä tehdä tai sanoa. Hän kiersi pöydän ympäri minun viereeni ja pysähtyi seisomaan niin lähelle, että saatoin aistia hänen kehostaan hohkaavan lämmön. Se vain lisäsi tykyttävää kipua kalussani. Tartuin uudelleen rättiin ja lähdin kohti perimmäisen nurkan pesualtaita katsomatta häneen, mutta tunsin hänen silmiensä seuraavan liikkeitäni herkeämättä. Lopulta en kestänyt sitä enää.  
  
"Hyvä on. Minä olen homo. Mitä sitten?" Vastasin paiskaten rätin pesualtaaseen ja kääntyen häneen päin niin uhmakkaasti kuin kykenin. Vaikka hän nolaisi minut kuinka pahasti tahansa, hän ei ainakaan saisi minua nujerrettua. Hän ei ollut liikahtanutkaan sen jälkeen, kun oli astunut työpöytäni ääreen, mutta nyt hän käveli hitain askelin minua kohti silmäillen minua arvioivasti.  
  
"Minä en pidä sinusta, Potter." Hän mutisi omituinen irvistys kasvoillaan. "En pidä sinusta ollenkaan." Hänen nenänsä melkein kosketti omaani hänen viimein pysähtyessään. Tajusin äkkiä, että olin kasvanut viimeisen vuoden aikana ja että olimme lähes samanpituisia. Olin jo aikuinen, mutta hänen edessään olin pelkkä koulupoika. Vain vaivoin pystyin vastustamaan halua väistää hänen intensiivisen tuijotuksensa, joka tuntui olevan hänen pahin aseensa. Jopa pahempi kuin hänen ilkeät huomautuksensa.  
  
"Olen huomannut sen, professori." Vastasin hengästyneenä. Ruumiini tarpeet tekivät minut hulluksi ja kuvittelin mielessäni hyökkääväni hänen kimppuunsa, kaatavani hänet alleni luokan lattialle ja unohtavani kokonaan sen, että se merkitsisi minulle tappotuomiota.  
  
"Miksi sitten katsot minua aivan kuin olisit ihastunut minuun?" Hän supisi silkkiseen sävyyn valuttaen puheensa suoraan huulilleni.  
  
"Koska...ööh...koska..." Änkytin kuin mikäkin idiootti ja tunsin naamani muuttuvan kirkuvan punaiseksi. Laskin katseeni jalkoihini, mutta jalkojeni sijasta jokin muu kiinnitti huomioni. Kalkaros oli työntänyt kätensä mustan kaapunsa taskuun, siihen samaan, jossa hän näytti pitävän taikasauvaansa, mutta olin varma, ettei hän tällä kertaa hipelöinyt sitä vaan...kohotin katseeni takaisin hänen kasvoihinsa.  
  
"Jokin vialla, Potter?" Hän kysyi täysin ilmeettömästi ja hänen äänensä pysyi tasaisena. Mikään siinä ei paljastanut sitä, mitä hän juuri oli tekemässä. Tiesin tuijottavani häneen vähäjärkisen tavoin, mutta aivojeni oli mahdotonta sulattaa sitä, minkä olin omin silmin nähnyt.  
  
"Te...ööh...sanoitte, ettette pidä minusta ja kuitenkin..." Ääneni kuulosti äkkiä käheältä ja suuni tuntui kuivalta. Professori Kalkaros kävi kuumana minuun! En ollut koskaan edes kuvitellut, että se olisi mahdollista, vaikka itse olin haaveillut hänestä jo pitkään. Se oli hullua!  
  
"Aivan niin. Aiotko tehdä asialle jotain vai seisommeko vain tässä kunnes olemme...hmm...valmiit?" Hän kysyi ivaillen.  
  
"Mitä tarkoitatte, professori?" Olin pelännyt nolaavani itseni hänen edessään ja nyt todella tein. Olin neuvoton. Enhän minä voinut tehdä aloitetta! Hänhän tappaisi minut, jos tekisin sen. Miksei hän itse tehnyt mitään muuta kuin vain seisoi siinä tyydyttämässä itseään kaapunsa suojissa?  
  
"Potter, minä olen opettajasi. Muodollisesti ottaen en siis voi tehdä aloitetta suhteesi." Hän vastasi aavistuksen kärsimättömänä enkä ollut uskoa korviani. Hän puhui muodollisuuksista siinä tilanteessa! Mitä hän odotti minun tekevän? En ollut koskaan tehnyt mitään miehen kanssa ja hän odotti minun aloitettani! Sekunnit kuluivat epäröidessäni. Olin hukassa ja mietin olisiko viisainta ennemminkin paeta kuin...mutta olin halunnut häntä ja tämä oli minun tilaisuuteni. Miten voisin koskaan kohdata hänet silmästä silmään, jos nyt juoksisin karkuun. Hän pitäisi minua pelkurina. Hänen mustat silmänsä eivät siirtyneet hetkeksikään syrjään minun silmistäni ja lopulta päätin koettaa onneani. Nielaisin kerran, nojauduin eteenpäin ja suljin samalla silmäni. Painoin huuleni hänen huulilleen ja suutelin häntä lyhyesti ja kömpelösti. Sitten vetäydyin pois ja toivoin, että maa olisi pettänyt jalkojeni alla tai että Voldemort olisi ilmestynyt tappamaan minut. Olin varma, että Kalkaros alkaisi nauraa minulle enkä uskaltanut edes katsoa häntä. Kauhuissani totesin, että nolostuksestani huolimatta fyysiset haluni olivat yhä tallella.  
  
"Siinäkö kaikki?" Kalkaros kuiskasi huvittuneesti ja hänen hengityksensä tuoksui minttuteelle. Hämmästyin sitä. En ollut kuvitellut, että hänen kaltaisensa mies keittelisi itselleen minttuteetä. Mutta toisaalta - mitä minä hänestä tiesin? Minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä hän teki vapaa-ajallaan. "Yksi suudelma tuskin parantaa olotilaamme, Potter." Hän huomautti. Hän ei sentään nauranut, mutta jotenkin hänen huvittuneisuutensa oli pahempaa kuin se, että hän olisi avoimesti pilkannut tai nauranut. Arvelin, että hän kääntyisi nyt pois ja jättäisi minut ikuiseen häpeään, mutta hänen kätensä tarttuivatkin kylkiini ja hän veti minut uuteen suudelmaan. Hänen huulensa olivat aggressiiviset ja hyökkäävät omiani vasten. Ne osoittivat minulle minun paikkani aivan samoin kuin niiden omistaja aina muutoinkin osoitti minulle minun paikkani. Sen olisi luullut tekevän minut vihaiseksi ja uhmakkaaksi, mutta se ei tehnyt. Minä antauduin hänelle, koska jotenkin tiesin, että se oli ainoa tapa ylipäätään saada hänet. Hän halusi hallita.  
  
Kaapumme kahisivat äänekkäästi toisiaan vasten, kun hän veti minua lähemmäs itseään, uskaltauduin viimein kietomaan omat käteni hänen ympärilleen. Hämmästyin kuinka kapealta hänen selkänsä tuntui. Olin aina pitänyt häntä isokokoisena ja vahvana, koska olin pelännyt häntä, mutta jokin minussa muuttui, kun kosketin häntä oikeasti. Hän oli kuin kuka tahansa mies - lihaa, luuta ja verta. Hänen pelottavuutensa katosi lopullisesti mielestäni. Siitä hetkestä lähtien hän oli ainoastaan mies, johon minä olin rakastanut ja jonka halusin tehdä tyytyväiseksi.  
  
Raotin huuleni ja hänen kielensä liukui pehmeästi suuhuni. Se painoi helposti alleen omani, mutta minä en välittänyt siitä. Minä en taistellut vallasta hänen kanssaan ja hän näytti pitävän siitä. Hänen kielensä tutki nopeasti, järjestelmällisesti ja perusteellisesti suuni ennen kuin suudelmamme oli ohi ja me molemmat huohotimme raskaasti. Hikipisarat kutittivat otsaani ja ohimoitani ja näin hien kihonneen myös hänen rasvaisennäköisille ohimoilleen. Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat, mutten osannut lukea niiden katsetta.  
  
Äkkiä hän työnsi jalkansa haaroihini ja kosketti sillä pakottavaa miehuuttani niin, että minä haukoin tosissani henkeä. Piruileva hymy käväisi hänen huulillaan ja hän alkoi hitaasti hangata jalkaansa kaluani vasten. Tahtomattanikin voihkaisin ja hänen virneensä leveni. Hän oli sadisti, kiusasi minua tahallaan ja minä tajuisn sen, mutta en edes hävennyt havaitessani, että nautin siitä. Että nautin kärsimyksestä, jota hän minulle tuotti. Minä halusin häntä entistäkin enemmän. Suutelin hänen leukaansa ja kaulaansa, ja avasin hänen kaapunsa ja valkoisen aluspaitansa napit saadakseni koskettaa hänen paljasta pintaansa. Hänen ihonsa oli kalpea mutta kiinteä ja kuuma kokemattomia huuliani vasten.  
  
Hänen jalkansa kiusoitteleva liike sai minut vapisemaan. Aavistin, että hän odotti minun pyytävän armoa, mutta minä halusin osoittaa, etten taipuisi muusta kuin omasta tahdostani. Hitaasti, kuin tarkkaan harkiten hänen sormensa työntyivät ensin kauluksesta sisään vaatteideni alle ja silittivät hartioitani, vasta sen jälkeen hän kuori kaavun ja paitani yltäni. Kaikki raivoisa himo näytti kadonneen hänestä. Hän hallitsi itsensä taas täydellisesti ja leikki kanssani. Hän sai minut vaivattomasti sekopäiseksi tarpeesta ja himosta. Minuutit kuluivat nautinnon ja kirouksen ristitulessa kunnes en enää kestänyt.  
  
"Lopeta...tämä...professori." Anoin lopulta kuiskaten ja näykkäsin hänen korvalehteään tuskissani. Hänen jalkansa pysähtyi heti.  
  
"Sinä pidät kivusta, Potter?" Hän kysyi kuivalla ja karhealla äänellä.  
  
"Jos sinä olet se, joka sitä aiheuttaa." Vastasin totuudenmukaisesti. Hän hymähti tulkitsemattomasti ja pyöräytti meidät molemmat ympäri sulavin liikkein. Hän työnsi minut lähimmän työtason luo ja hänen kova kalunsa puski sisäreittäni vasten. Pelko kuristi äkkiä kurkkuani ajatellessani, että hän aikoi työntää sen takapuoleeni. Olin ottanut selvää sitä, miten miehet sen tekivät eikä se ollut huolettanut minua ennen kuin nyt. Vakuuttelin itselleni, että pidin kivusta, mutta levottomuuteni ei kaikonnut. Kalkaros nuolaisi kaulaani kevyesti ja rauhoittavasti, ja hänen kätensä vetivät auki housujeni nyörit.  
  
"Oletan, että tiedät, mitä nyt tapahtuu." Hän sanoi korvaani silkkisesti ja minä astuin ulos housuistani väristen. Vasta silloin aistin ensi kertaa pitkästä aikaa tyrmien kylmyyden. Hätäännys iski mieleeni. Olin tekemässä jotain todella järjetöntä ja kiellettyä. Minut erotettaisiin koulusta ja samoin kävisi Kalkarokselle, jos me jäisimme kiinni.  
  
"Kukaan ei pääse tänne, Potter, mutta jos olet tullut katumapäälle, päästän sinut..." Kalkaros puhui pehmeällä äänellä ravistaen kaapunsa ja aluspaitansa alas harteiltaan. Hän teki parhaansa kuulostaakseen välinpitämättömältä, mutta siitä huolimatta erotin hänen äänessään loukkaantuneen sävyn. Kaduin heti pelkoani ja epävarmuuttani.  
  
"En kadu mitään. Haluan tehdä tämän." Vakuutin hänelle pujottaen alushousuni pois jaloistani ja istuutuen tyhjälle puiselle pöydälle, joka oli kylmä alastonta ihoani vasten. Kaluni pullea pää kiilteli ja minua houkutti koskea siihen, mutta hillitsin itseni. Kalkaroksen mustat silmät laajenivat hänen nähdessään elimeni paljastettuna edessään ja hän nuolaisi huuliaan äkkiä selvästi hermostuneena. Hänen sormensa tärisivät hänen kaivaessaan oman erektionsa ulos housuistaan. Hän avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta ääntä ei kuulunut. Muutaman sekunnin ajan hän näytti epäröivän ja hän astui askeleen taaksepäin mutisten jotain. Luulin, että hän oli tullut yhtäkkiä järkiinsä ja että hän aikoi muuttaa mieltään, mutta sitten hän vain kumartui etsimään jotain maahan pudottamansa kaavun kätköistä.  
  
Minä vapisin katsellessani häntä. Hänen vartalonsa oli sopusuhtainen, mutta hänen jalkansa olivat liian laihat. Hän oli kietonut omalaatuisen siteen vasemman nilkkansa ympärille. Ajattelin kysyä mitä hänen nilkalleen oli tapahtunut, mutta sitten hän jälleen suoristautui pidellen taikasauvaa vasemmassa kädessään ja minä ihmettelin mitä hän aikoi. Kiinnittämättä minuun mitään huomiota hän tähtäsi sauvansa oikean kätensä etu -ja keskisormeen ja niille ilmestyi heti valkoista nestemäistä ainetta. Tyytyväisenä suoritukseensa hän pudotti taikasauvansa huolettomasti kaapunsa päälle. Hän tarttui siittimeensä ja voihki matalalla hiljaisella äänellä sivellessään sen päälle sormiinsa taikoman aineen. Minä liikutin omaa kättäni omalla kalullani tuntien epätoivoa ja ärtymystä häntä kohtaan. Hän piinasi minua ja teeskenteli unohtaneensa minut. Muutaman hetken kuluttua en sietänyt sitä yhtään enempää vaan ojensin kärsimättömät käteni häntä kohti. Ulotuin ainoastaan hipaisemaan hänen rintaansa.  
  
"Professori..." Minä valitin kuin pikkulapsi enkä edes hävennyt sitä. Olin valmis nöyrtymään, sillä minun oli kylmä ja minuun koski. Hän oli aiheuttanut tuskani ja hänen täytyisi myös parantaa minut. Hänen tumma katseensa kääntyi minuun ahnaana. Hän virnisti, muttei pystynyt piilottamaan levottomuuttaan. Ymmärsin myöhemmin, ettei hänkään ollut kovin kokenut tällaisessa. Hän ainoastaan kykeni salaamaan sen minua paremmin. Hän astui luokseni ja minä heittäydyin hänen kimppuunsa kuin nälkäinen ja vihainen susi. Suutelin hänen huuliaan lujasti samalla kun pituutemme päät osuivat vastakkain ja saivat koko ruumiini värähtämään. Me molemmat voihkaisimme toistemme suuhun ennen kuin hän kaatoi minut selälleen. Tyrmien kylmyys oli hävinnyt sekunnissa hänen koskettaessaan taas minua, ja odottaessani hänen viimeistelevän sen mitä olimme aloittaneet, minä aistin pelkästään poltetta.  
  
Jälkeenpäin muistan, että päässäni vilahti kuva siitä, miltä Siriuksen kasvot olisivat näyttäneet, jos hän olisi nähnyt minut sillä hetkellä - makaamassa alastomana liemien luokkahuoneen pöydällä, kalu sojottamassa pystyssä ja jalat kiedottuna Professori Kalkaroksen vyötärölle. Hän olisi järkyttynyt niin, että olisi kerrankin jäänyt sanattomaksi. Ajatus oli pakostakin huvittava, mutta Sirius unohtui nopeasti Kalkaroksen ujuttaessa liukastetut sormensa sisälle pakaroitteni väliin. Sormet tuntuivat viileämmiltä kuin olin arvannutkaan ja minä huudahdin hiljaa. Yllätyksekseni Kalkaros pysähtyi heti. Kuulin hänen raskaan huohotuksensa omani ylitse ja hänen silmänsä katsoivat minua valppaina ja kysyvinä. Tajusin hämmästyneenä, ettei hän jatkaisi ilman minun lupaani. Lipaisin huuliani, mutta vastasin lopulta nyökäten vain päätäni. En luottanut ääneeni. Hän nyökkäsi myös ja sormet jatkoivat matkaansa tutkien ja levittäen sisääntuloaukkoani. Aivan kuin taiottuna lantioni mukaili rytmikkäästi niiden kulkua, sekunnista toiseen. Kipu elimessäni kasvoi ja silmissäni sumeni, kun aika kului. Ruikutin, voihkin ja tuijotin häneen anovasti kunnes sormet lopulta lipuivat pois jättäen jäljelle tyhjyyden.  
  
Pian maailmassani oli kuitenkin tyhjyyden sijasta täyteyttä. Kipu raastoi sisälläni voimakkaampana kuin koskaan ja valitin ääneen yrittämättäkään hillitä itseäni. Siitä huolimatta huuliltani tuli ulos vain pieni onneton vaikerrus. Kalkaros kumartui ylleni suudellen leukaani ja kaulaani kuin rauhoitellen. Hänen silmissään oli tulkitsematon katse, joka ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut pahaenteiseltä, ja hänen kätensä hyväilivät pehmeästi kylkiäni, rintaani ja niskaani. Mieleni rentoutui tuntiessani hänet itseäni vasten, tuntiessani hänen lempeytensä. Vähitellen kipu sisälläni hälveni ja himo palasi polttaen kekäleen tavoin siittimessäni. Se sai minut työntämään lantiotani rohkeasti eteenpäin ja tuntemaan kuinka hän liikkui sisälläni. Ennen kokematon hyvänolontunne täytti mieleni niellen alleen uuden kivunaallonkin. Vangitsin hänen päänsä tiukasti käsieni väliin ja rusensin huuleni hetkeksi nälkäisesti hänen huulilleen ennen kuin laskin ne taas irti. Hän ymmärsi vaivatta vihjeeni ja alkoi keinuttaa lantiotaan hitaasti kiihtyvässä tahdissa. Hänen kasvoilleen levisi omalaatuinen keskittynyt ilme, jota en ollut ennen nähnyt, mutta joka tuli minulle myöhemmin minulle hyvin tutuksi. Minä nautin siitä, kun hänen elimensä hivuttautui vähitellen yhä pidemmälle minuun ja hänen vatsansa hieroi omaa miehuuttani lempeästi. Kumpikaan meistä ei puhunut mitään ja se oli kai parasta. Sanat olisivat eittämättä pilanneet välillemme kehittyneen kemian, jonka kehomme olivat havainneet, vaikka mielemme kielsivät sen toisiltaan. Tyrmien kiviset seinät kaikuivat voihkettamme, kun hän työntyi rajusti ponnistaen yhä syvemmälle minuun. Me olimme hänen kanssaan yhtä. Maatessani siinä hänen syleilyssään olin varma, että hän rakasti minua yhtä paljon kuin minä häntä. Kunnes kliimaksimme hetki koitti. Silloin hän sanoi käheällä äänellä.  
  
"En edelleenkään pidä sinusta, Potter." 


	2. 2

Kun myöhemmin ponnistelin kohti rohkelikkotupaa, päässäni pyöri ainoastaan yksi ajatus: Miksi kummassa olin tehnyt sen? Miksi kummassa olin antautunut professori Kalkarokselle? Olin tehnyt itsestäni naurettavan. Hän oli varmasti pitänyt minua helppona saaliina ja käyttänyt minua hyväkseen. Hänhän oli sanonut minulle suoraan, ettei edes pitänyt minusta! Minun olisi kuulunut vihata häntä, mutta en voinut. Tiesin olevani auttamattoman ja typerän rakastunut häneen, ja ainoa, jota saatoin vihata sen vuoksi, olin minä itse.  
  
Ron ja Hermione odottivat minua oleskeluhuoneen nurkassa ja olisin antanut mitä tahansa, jotten olisi joutunut puhumaan heidän kanssaan. Mutta he huomasivat minut enkä minä voinut ohittaa heitä huomioimatta heitä mitenkään, joten menin heidän luokseen.  
  
"Mitä se hapannaama halusi?", Ron kysyi heti, kun olin päässyt kuuloetäisyydelle heistä. "Miksei meillä koskaan käy niin hyvä tuuri, että päästäisiin Kalkaroksesta lopullisesti eroon?", hän valitti äänekkäästi ja yllätyin kuinka paljon mieleni teki sanoa jotain inhottavaa hänelle.  
  
"Hän vain halusi osoittaa hallitsevansa minua.", vastasin hilliten itseni ja toivoen, ettei punastukseni ja kävelytyyliini paljastanut minua. Peräpuoleni oli aivan hellänä siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Seksi oli todella tehnyt kipeää, mutta silti muisto Kalkaroksesta häälymästä yläpuolellani sai etumukseni kihelmöimään uhkaavasti. Olisin tehnyt sen kaiken heti uudestaan, jos hän vain olisi halunnut. Kipu oli tehnyt siitä kaikesta jotenkin suloisempaa, nautittavampaa.  
  
"Minusta on omituista, ettei hän vähentänyt pisteitä rohkelikoilta.", Hermione totesi tuijottaen minua tuiman tarkkaavaisesti. Onnistuin kohauttamaan olkapäitäni välinpitämättömästi, mutten ollut enää varma oliko hän jo keksinyt totuuden vai ei. Hermionelta tuskin mikään jäi koskaan huomaamatta ja tiesin, että ajan mittaan hän ottaisi selvän minustakin. Pidin mahdollisena myös sitä, että hän oli jo arvannut homouteni, mutta ei halunnut paljastaa sitä minulle.  
  
"Hän oli koko tämän päivän tuntien ajan aivan omituinen.", sanoin tavoitellen ääneni tympääntynyttä sävyä toivoen vastoin toivoa, että se saisi heidät vaihtamaan puheenaihetta. En juuri silloin halunnut puhua Kalkaroksesta. Ronin ilme muuttui yhtä miettiväksi kuin Hermionen eikä se yleensä merkinnyt hyvää.  
  
"Harry, sinä tuijotit häntä kummallisesti." Hermione totesi ärsyttävään tapaansa, joka kertoi, että hän tiesi olevansa oikeassa. Ron pelasti kuitenkin minut vastaamasta. Hän ei ollut kiinnittänyt huomiota siihen, että minä tuijotin Kalkarosta.  
  
"Huomasitteko kuinka hän ontui toista jalkaansa?", Ron kysyi innoissaan enkä minä tarvinnut professori Punurmion apua ennustaakseni, mitä hän Kalkaroksen ontumisesta päätteli. "Hän on aivan varmasti ollut kuolonsyöjätehtävissään! Hän ollut tappamassa ja kiduttamassa, ja joku hänen uhreistaan on puraissut häntä jalasta!", hän jatkoi vakuuttuneesti, mutta Hermione loi häneen melkein säälivän katseen.  
  
"Dumledore ei antaisi hänen opettaa täällä, jos hän yhä olisi kuolonsyöjä.", hän sanoi Ronille ainakin tuhannennen kerran. Ron luotti Kalkarokseen yhtä vähän kuin Sirius ja etsi aina todisteita siitä, että Kalkaros oli Voldemortin puolella. Hermione ja minä olimme tottuneita siihen, mutta joskus mekin kyllästyimme.  
  
"Joo, joo, mutta..." Ron intti vastaan, mutta minä en enää kuunnellut häntä. Uppouduin omiin ajatuksiini ja katselin hajamielisesti ulos sateiseen alkusyksyn maisemaan. Mietin, että mitä jos Kalkaros sittenkin oli kuolonsyöjä? Voldemort oli viettänyt hiljaiseloa paluunsa jälkeen, mutta jokainen päivä merkitsi sitä, että olin lähempänä hänen kohtaamistaan. Mitä jos Kalkaros olikin jostain päätellyt, että minä olen homo ja vietellyt minut? Mitä jos hän vain pelasi peliä kanssani ja odotti samalla mestarinsa käskyä? Tai mitä jos hän olikin saanut minut valtaansa jollakin taiallaan? Ehkä hän oli juottanut minulle jotain juomaa minun huomaamattani ja saanut minut rakastumaan itseensä. Kaikki nuo mahdollisuudet kävivät mielessäni, mutta järkeni hylkäsi ne. Minä olin alunperinkin kiinnostunut Kalkaroksesta vain ja ainoastaan, koska Sirius oli kertonut minulle hänen homoudestaan.  
  
"Harry?" Hermionen ääni herätti minut ajatuksistani takaisin rohkelikkotuvan oleskeluhuoneeseen. Hän ja Ron olivat nousseet tuoleiltaan ylös.  
  
"Oletko kunnossa?", he kysyivät kuin yhdestä suusta ja näyttivät sitten niin hölmistyneiltä, etten voinut kuin nauraa. Arvelin, että jonakin päivänä he ymmärtäisivät kuinka hyvin he loppujen lopuksi sopivatkaan yhteen.  
  
"Joo, minä vain mietin...", vastasin eivätkä he kysyneet tarkemmin, koska heillä oli kiire ovelle päin. "Mihin te menette?", minä puolestani kysyin ja he molemmat heittivät minuun kummastuneen silmäyksen ja pyörittivät päätään.  
  
"Nyt on päivällisaika! Ala tulla jo, minun on nälkä." Ron sanoi kärsimättömänä. Minä vilkaisin kelloani hämmästyneenä. Jotenkin olin luullut viettäneeni tyrmissä paljon pidemmän aikaa kuin oikeasti olinkaan. Olin luullut, että oli kulunut tuntikausia, mutta todellisuudessa minä ja Kalkaros olimme olleet yhdessä vain hetken.  
  
"Minun ei ole nälkä. Menkää te vain ilman minua.", valehtelin ystävilleni. Minulla oli nälkä, mutta en voinut sillä hetkellä kuvitellakaan istuvani suuren salin kovalla tuolilla syömässä. Hyvällä onnella saattaisin parin viikon päästä selviytyä sellaisesta siedettävällä kipumäärällä.  
  
"Oletko varma, että olet kunnossa?", he kysyivät vielä kerran, mutta jättivät sitten minut rauhaan. Huokaisin helpotuksesta, vaikka tunsin samalla oloni masentuneeksi jäädessäni yksin. Olin onneton, koska olin rakastunut mieheen, joka harrasti kanssani seksiä, mutta ei pitänyt minusta. Hetken seisottuani paikallani oleskeluhuoneen ikkunan ääressä, kiipesin ylös makuutiloihin ja heittäydyin mahalleni vuoteelleni. Professori Kalkaroksen kasvot ja kosketukset piinasivat minua. Hän ei voinut vihata minua kovinkaan pahasti, koska oli suudellut minua ja kohdellut minua kaikesta huolimatta hellästi. Se oli ainoa lohdullinen ajatukseni.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa nukahdin raskaaseen uneen ja heräsin keskellä yötä hirveän nälkäisenä. Heitin näkymättömyysviittani ylleni ja hiivin ulos rohkelikkotornista. Oli onni, että Hermione oli ottanut aikanaan selvää siitä, miten keittiöön pääsi. Hän oli ollut kiinnostunut kotitonttuja vapautuksesta, mutta kukaan muu ei ollut lämmennyt hänen aatteelleen, kaikkein vähiten kotitontut itse, ja lopulta hän oli luopunut yrityksestään. Se oli ollut hänelle kova opetus.  
  
Keittiössä oli hiljaista, kotitontutkin näköjään tarvitsivat silloin tällöin unta. Pitkillä työpöydillä lojui kuitenkin vielä jonkun verran edellisen aterian tähteitä ja ahmin kiitollisena niin paljon ruokaa, että mahani oli aivan täynnä, kun lopetin. Ajattelin palata suorinta takaisin nukkumaan, mutta tietenkin jalkani veivät minut tyrmiin. Se oli typerää. Mitä minä kuvittelin siellä tekeväni? En uskaltaisi kolkuttaa hänen oveaan ja toivoa, että hän laskisi minut sisään. Menin silti hänen ovelleen ja nojasin siihen raskaasti harkitsemattakaan koputtavani siihen. Olin lemmenkipeä hölmö ja olisin nauranut itselleni, jos en olisi ollut niin kamalan tosissani.  
  
"Jätä se minun huolekseni.", huoneen sisältä kantautuva Kalkaroksen ääni sai minut terästämään kuuloani. Hän ei ollut yksin. Niin järjetöntä kuin se kenties olikin, ensimmäinen tuntemukseni oli mustasukkaisuus. Joku oli hänen huoneessaan keskellä yötä! Se oli melkein sietämätön ajatus ja hetken harkitsin ryntääväni sisään nähdäkseni mitä hän oikein teki ja kenen kanssa. Se ei ollut tarpeen, sillä pian toinen ääni kuului selkeänä korviini.  
  
"Hyvä on, professori." Draco Malfoy sanoi aivan oven toiselta puolen ja vaistomaisesti hyppäsin sivuun. Hän saattaisi milloin tahansa avata oven. Kylmyys hiipi sisälleni. Mitä Malfoy teki Kalkaroksen luona? Hän oli takuulla kuolonsyöjä tai ainakin yksi heidän kannattajistaan, jos ei itse vielä kuulunutkaan heihin. Mutta totuuden nimessä ajatus Kalkaroksesta kuolonsyöjänä ei ollut lähellekään yhtä paha kuin sen perässä seurannut ajatus hänestä Dracon rakastajana. Jospa minä en ollutkaan koulun ainoa oppilas, jonka kanssa hän...en halunnut miettiä sitä vaihtoehtoa. Se sai minut voimaan pahoin. Mutta muistin erittäin hyvin, kuinka hän oli sanonut minulle, ettei hän pitänyt minusta. Mitä syytä hänellä siis olisi pitäytyä vain yhteen?  
  
"Minä kyllä hoitelen hänet, Draco. Mene nukkumaan." Kalkaros sanoi lujalla äänellä ja kuulosti lähes huvittuneelta. Kenestä hän oikein puhui? Ilkeä ja piruileva ääni pääni sisälle kertoi, että hän tarkoitti varmasti minua ja että olin ollut oikeassa epäillessäni hänen olleen kanssani vain juonittelu tarkoituksessa. Tietenkin! Hänhän oli sydämetön, katkera mies ja inhosi rohkelikkoja. Mitä muutakaan olisin voinut häneltä odottaa?  
  
Malfoy avasi oven ja livahti ulos. Mieleni teki hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa ja kuristaa hänet hengiltä, mutta hillitsin itseni. Kalkaros tai Malfoy eivät olleet sen arvoisia, että haluaisin viettää loppuelämäni velhovankilassa. Tappamisen sijaan katsoin hiljaisena, kun hän ohitti minut ja suuntasi kohti luihuisten asuintiloja. Sitten käännyin palatakseni takaisin rohkelikkotorniin, mutta pysähdyin nähdessäni Kalkaroksen seisovan ovellaan pohtiva ilme kasvoillaan. Hän tuijotti jonnekin etäisyyteen ja näytti empivän lähteäkö liikkeelle vai palatako takaisin. Hän mumisi jotakin itsekseen ja ravisti sitten päätään irvistäen vihaisesti, mutta ei liikkunut askeltakaan.  
  
Minä hiivin varovasti lähemmäksi ja pysähdyin vasta, kun olin kädenojennuksen päässä hänestä. Halusin kovasti koskettaa häntä. Niin kovasti, että vihasin itseäni sen vuoksi. Hän ei pitänyt minusta eikä minun silloin olisi pitänyt pitää hänestä, mutta kun hän seisoi siinä vaikuttaen ilkeän sijasta ainoastaan hämmentyneeltä, en voinut kieltää tunteitani. Vaikkei hän pitäisikään minusta, minä silti olin rakastunut häneen. Ojensin hitaasti käteni. Hän kallisti hieman päätään ja siristi silmiään. Hänen kasvoilleen levisi vaarallisennäköinen virne.  
  
"Mitä sinä täällä teet, Potter?", hän kysyi yhtäkkiä ja minä säpsähdin. Olin ollut liian rohkea lähestyessäni häntä ja hän oli huomannut minut. Ehkä olisin voinut vielä paeta, jos olisin heti yrittänyt, mutta minä jähmetyin paikoilleni ja hänen kätensä haparoivat eteenpäin löytäen minut. Ennen kuin ehdin reagoida mitenkään, hän oli jo vetänyt minut sisälle huoneeseensa ja sulkenut oven perässämme. Minä vain tuijotin häntä ja tunsin lämpöaallon pyyhkivän ylitseni. Tiesin tosissani olevani heikko, mutta hänessä oli jotain synkkää vetovoimaa, jota en kyennyt ymmärtämään, mutta jonka tunsin joka kerta ollessani hänen läheisyydessään. "Kymmenen pistettä pois rohkelikoilta. Kysyin sinulta kysymyksen, Potter, ja odotan, että minulle vastataan.", hän lausui pehmeästi ja pujotti näkymättömyysviitan hupun pois päästäni. Sitten hän päästi minut nopeasti otteestaan.  
  
"En saanut unta.", vastasin latteasti ja hieman peloissani. Hän saattaisi luovuttaa minut Vorolle.  
  
"Joten sinä päätit vähän jaloitella? Viis koulun säännöistä, kunhan herra Potter saa tarvittavan määrän liikuntaa.", hän sanoi inhottavasti virnuillen enkä voinut estää itseäni huomauttamasta hänelle, mitä välillämme oli aiemmin päivällä tapahtunut.  
  
"Tuskin koulun säännöissä myöskään kehutaan sitä opettajaa, joka harrastaa seksiä oppilaansa kanssa!", huusin hänelle päin naamaa ja tunsin nautintoa nähdessäni syvän punan kohoavan hänen kalpeille kasvoilleen. Hän oli vihainen, mutta sen alla oli havaittavissa pieni häpeän pilke. Hän ei voinut enää moralisoida minua minun sääntörikkeistäni, koska hän oli tehnyt itse vielä suuremman. Opettajan vastuu oli isompi kuin oppilaan. Jos Dumbledore saisi tietää meistä, meidät molemmat erotettaisiin.  
  
"En pidä sinusta.", hän mutisi mutristaen huuliaan ja näyttäen hetken aivan murjottavalta pikkulapselta. Vastaavan ilmeen olin nähnyt Dudleyn naamalla monta kertaa Petunia-tädin kieltäessä häneltä makeisten syönnin ja se melkein sai minut ratkeamaan nauruun pelostani huolimatta, mutta estin itseäni puristamalla huuleni tiukasti yhteen. Hän olisi luultavasti tappanut minut, jos olisin juuri sinä hetkenä nauranut hänelle. Minä en halunnut hänen murhaavan minua vaan tekevän minulle jotain ihan muuta.  
  
"Mutta entä jos minä pidän sinusta?", kysyin päättäen uudesta lähestymistavasta. En ollut suinkaan unohtanut Malfoyta, mutta olin työntänyt sen mielessäni taka-alalle, huolehdittavaksi joskus myöhemmin. Kalkaros risti kätensä rinnalleen ja tuijotti minua nyt viileästi. Pikkulapsimainen ilme oli kadonnut jäljettömiin, jos sitä oli koskaan hänen kasvoillaan ollutkaan.  
  
"Sitten sinä olet typerämpi kuin uskoinkaan, Potter.", hän vastasi lyhyesti ja välinpitämättömästi, mutta hänen silmänsä välähtivät kummallisen kiivaina. "Riisu näkymättömyysviittasi. Minua rasittaa katsoa pelkästään ilmassa leijuvaa päätäsi.", hän lisäsi ja minä tein niin kuin hän pyysi ja pujotin yltäni viittani. "Miksi sinä pitäisit minusta?", hän kysyi kuulostaen ärtyneeltä ja hänen katseensa seurasi minun riisuutumistani niin intensiivisesti, että se sai kaluni seisomaan.  
  
"En tiedä sitä itsekään.", sanoin hänelle olkapäitäni kohauttaen, mutta en tuntenut oloani vaivautuneeksi tai noloksi. Hänen kasvoilleen levisi epäilyttävä ilme, hänen mittaillessaan minua katsellaan, enkä osannut sanoa, tarkoittiko se hyvää vai pahaa, mutta joka tapauksessa se sai minut haluamaan häntä entistäkin enemmän. Hänkin huomasi sen, sillä äkkiä hän irvisti lähes hurjistuneena.  
  
"Hölmö poika! Et tiedä mitä haluat!", hän puuskahti kiivaasti, mutta minä pysyin rauhallisena.  
  
"Kyllä minä tiedän, mitä minä haluan.", totesin ja vastasin tyynesti hänen katseeseensa. Hän puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja kohotti kätensä ohimoilleen kuin olisi kärsinyt pahasta päänsärystä, mutta sitten hän nopeasti laski ne takaisin ja virnuili minulle.  
  
"Osoitan sinulle, että olet väärässä.", hän sanoi ja hänen äänensä hiljainen sointi riitti kertomaan minulle, että olin voittanut ja että hän tekisi niin kuin minä halusin. Hän veisi minut sänkyynsä. Sitä olin toivonutkin, mutta en kuitenkaan ollut niin hölmö, että olisin paljastanut hänelle riemuni ja varmuuteni. Ehkä takaraivossani myös kummitteli edelleen epämääräinen pelko siitä, että hän vain pelasi kanssani.  
  
"Riisu vaatteesi", hän käski tylysti, mutta hankasi huuliaan yhteen tavalla, joka jätti vain vähän tulkinnan varaa. Hän ehdottomasti kävi kuumana minuun! Vaikka hän ei olisikaan ajatuksen tasolla pitänyt minusta, hänen kehonsa ainakin piti minusta, ja se teki minut iloiseksi. Minun elintäni kihelmöi entistäkin voimakkaammin sen tosiasian kirkastuessa ja varmistuessa mielessäni. Oli mahdollista, että hänellä oli jotakin Dracon kanssa, mutta se ei vähentänyt hänen minua kohtaan tuntemaansa tarvetta ja toistaiseksi se riitti minulle.  
  
"Miksi, professori?", kysyin häneltä tekemättä elettäkään totellakseni häntä. En ollut varma siitä, miksi uhmasin häntä. Luullakseni minun täytyi saada täysi vahvistus hänen aikeistaan ennen kuin alistuisin. Hänen mustat silmänsä ja hänen nenänsä leveät sieraimet laajenivat entisestään. Hän kostutti kielenpäällään huuliaan ja sihahti käärmemäiseltä kuulostaen  
  
"Koska minä käsken, Potter!", sen täytyi toistaiseksi riittää minulle. Tahallisen hitain ja hieman nykivin liikkein aloin riisua pois vaateparsiani. Hänen katseensa ei siirtynyt hetkeksikään syrjään minusta, kun avasin kaapuni ja ujutin sen pois päältäni. Se kasvatti hyvänolon tunnettani ja nautintoani. Minä esiinnyin hänelle kuin ne stripparit, joita jästien televisiokanavilla näkyi ja joita Dudley tuijotteli kesälomallaan silloin, kun hänen äitinsä ei ollut lähettyvillä. Kalkaros oli minun yleisöni ja hän oli täysin lumoissani. Hän jopa hetkeksi unohti säilyttää pysyvästi närkästyneen ilmeensä kasvoillaan, niin kiinteästi hänen silmänsä seurasivat minua, poikaa, jota hän omien sanojensa mukaan vihasi.  
  
Pujotin yltäni paitani unohtamatta sivellä ja hyväillä käsivarsiani ja litteän rintani vaatimattomia lihaksia matkien hyvin kömpelösti pornoelokuvien näyttelijöiden liikkeitä. Olin muutaman kerran pelkästä mielenkiinnosta vakoillut Dudleytä ja nähnyt televisiosta heidän eleitään. Ne olivat vaikuttaneet minusta hassuilta, mutta nähdessäni Kalkaroksen ahnaan katseen aloin kummasti uskoa niiden tehoon. Kalkaros vaikutti parin sekunnin verran olevan valmis tarttumaan kiinni minuun, mutta malttoi mielensä ja antoi minun jatkaa keskeyttämättä.  
  
Potkaisin housut pois jalastani melkein kompastuen omaan näppäryyteeni ja kaatuen naamalleni hänen eteensä, mutta päästen lopulta viime sekunnilla tasapainoon. Odotin hänen huomattavan siitä jotain, mutta hän ei näyttänyt edes huomanneen tunarointiani - hän tuijotti liian hievahtamatta alushousujeni sisältöä. Ohuet housuni eivät vähimmässäkään määrin kyenneet peittämään siittimeni turvotusta, jonka hänen pelkkä läsnäolonsa oli saanut aikaan. Vasta kun hän huomasi minun seuraavan hänen katseensa suuntaa, hän muuntautui takaisin omaksi yrmeäksi itsekseen. Olin siitä aavistuksen verran pettynyt, mutta en antanut hänelle sitä tyydytystä, että olisin näyttänyt sen hänelle. Sen sijaan työnsin käteni kalsareitteni sisään ja tartuin kaluuni aikoen vetää sen esiin, mutta silloin hän huudahti.  
  
"Lopeta!", se muistutti etäisesti tuskanulvahdusta. Hän kohotti vasemman kätensä ärtyneenä takaisin ohimolleen ja kaivoi oikealla kiivaasti taskuaan. Hänen silmänsä liikkuivat levottomasti pitkin alastonta ruumistani. Päästä varpaisiin ja varpaista päähän, mutta pitkään aikaan hän ei hievahtanutkaan. Hän näytti käyvän jostakin asiasta kovaa kamppailua itsensä kanssa ja tumma punastus nousi hänen poskilleen. Hän hikoili ja hengitti hyvin raskaasti. Koko ajan hänen kätensä penkoi hermostuneesti hänen kaapunsa taskua kunnes hän veti esille jotain sellaista, mitä en ollut tiennytkään hänen kantavan mukanaan, mutta joiden näkeminen ei kyennyt siitä huolimatta yllättämään minua. "Tiedätkö, mitkä nämä ovat?", hän kysyi ja hänen mustat silmänsä äkkiä leimusivat lähes mielipuolisesti. Sekunnin murto-osan ajan minä harkitsin karkuun juoksemista, mutta pysyin kuitenkin paikoillani. Hänen ilmiselvä hulluutensakaan ei säikäyttänyt minua. Minä olin ilkosillani, kiihottunut ja katselin häntä silmästä silmään haluten häntä.  
  
"Käsiraudat. Jästit käyttävät niitä pidättäessään roistoja, mutta en tiennytkään, että myös velhot käyttävät niitä.", vastasin ja toivoin, että se saisi hänet vihdoinkin liikkeelle. Hän virnisti minulle häijysti ja kilisytti kaksia käsirautoja kädessään muutaman kerran kuin ne olisivat olleet hänen leikkikalunsa.  
  
"Jästit käyttävät näitä myös muihin tarkoituksiin, Potter, ja velhotkin ovat oppineet näkemään niiden hyödyt.", hän sanoi niin hiljaisella äänellä, että minun oli vaikea saada hänen puheestaan selvää. Sydämeni löi nyt aiempaa kiivaammin. Hän aikoi sitoa minut jonnekin ja kiduttaa minua ennen kuin antaisi minulle sen, mitä kaipasin. Hän tarvitsi minua, mutta ei halunnut vieläkään myöntää sitä.  
  
"Aiotko opettaa minulle niiden käytön, professori?", hän melkein hymyili kysymykselleni, mutta hänen katseensa oli vihainen ja laskelmoiva, kun hän astui lähemmäs minua. Hitaasti hän painoi huulensa huulilleni. Hän aikoi suudella minua vain kevyesti ja vetää sitten nopeasti huulensa pois, mutta minä estin häntä toteuttamasta suunnitelmaansa. Minä puristin omat huuleni niin tiukasti hänen omiaan vasten, ettei hän kyennyt irrottautumaan minusta. Kiedoin molemmat käteni hänen kuumalta tuntuvan kaulansa ympärille ja nautin hänen ruumiinsa läheisyydestä, vaikka en ollut varma siitä, mitä rohkeuteni tulisi minulle maksamaan. Kalkaros koetti ensin vapauttaa itsensä minusta, mutta luopui yrityksestään lopulta nopeasti ja suuteli minua samalla intohimolla kuin ensimmäiselläkin kerralla. Se oli minulle toinen voitonmerkki ja itseluottamukseni vahvistui. Hän ei voinut olla pitämättä minusta, jos hän kerran piti niin kovasti suutelemisestani.  
  
Käsirautapari kilahteli hänen kädessään ja painautui sitten kovana ja kylmänä reittäni vasten hänen käsiensä haparoidessa otetta minusta ja pysähtyessä pakaroilleni. Saatoin tuntea hänen elimensä jäykkyyden ja hänen himonsa koko kuumuuden, kun hän hengitti suoraan suuhuni ja nuoli pehmeällä kielellään kitalakeani. Toivoin, ettei minun tarvitsisi koskaan päästää häntä irti. Olin enemmän kuin vain vakuuttunut, että minä rakastin häntä. Hänen täytyi myös rakastaa minua.  
  
Suudelma katkesi vasta, kun olimme molemmat liian hengästyneitä jatkamaan, ja hän käytti väsymykseni hyväkseen kootakseen taas itsensä. Olin ottanut johdon hetkeksi omiin käsiini eikä se varmasti ollut jäänyt häneltä huomaamatta. Minä haastoin hänet ja hän sekä piti siitä että vihasi sitä. Hän tuijotti minua tiukasti, mutta minä näin hänen katseessaan myös ripauksen hämmästystä ja epäuskoa. Hän halusi hallita, mutta minä todellisuudessa hallitsinkin häntä.  
  
"Minä näytän sinulle, Potter, mistä minä pidän.", hän kähisi suu irvistykseen vääntyneenä ja työnsi minut edellään toiseen huoneeseen, jossa oli ainoastaan yksi kapea vuode. "Minä pidän tyhjästä tilasta.", hän sanoi lukien ajatukseni ja puristi minut vuoteen viereistä seinää ja itseään vasten. Hän suuteli nenääni, leukaani ja rintaani nautinnollisesti, ja ennen kuin olin huomannutkaan, hän oli levittänyt käteni lähes vaaka- asentoon sivuilleni ja kiinnittänyt minut käsiraudoilla seinässä oleviin metallisiin lenkkeihin, joita vähän aiemmin ei ollut ollut olemassakaan.  
  
"Oletko tuonut ennen minua montakin oppilasta tähän huoneeseen, professori?", kysyin purevasti koettaen peittää hyökkäävyydellä pelkoni. Minä olin äkkiä aivan varma siitä, että hän oli suunnitellut etukäteen koko jutun. Hän oli tiennyt, miten paljon minä tunsin vetoa häneen ja arvannut, että minä tulisin alas tyrmiin. Hän oli haistanut tai jollain taikakeinolla havainnut minut ja nyt minä olin hänen vankinaan. Minä yritin muistaa, oliko hän lausunut hiljennysloitsut suljettuaan yksityistiloihinsa johtavan oven, mutta en onnistunut. En ollut pitänyt sitä asiaa silloin niin kovin tärkeänä.  
  
"Sinua pelottaa, Potter?", hän hymähti ylimalkaisesti vastaamatta aiempaan kysymykseeni ja silmäili minua pienen etäisyyden päästä nyt selvästi himoiten. Pudistin kiireesti päätäni ja keräsin rohkeuteni. Nivusiani poltti äkkiä enemmän kuin koskaan. Jännitys ja suoranainen pelko pani hormonini hyrräämään entistäkin pahemmin.  
  
"En minä pelkää sinua, professori. Minä olen selvinnyt Voldemortistakin.", vastasin uhmakkaasti pää pystyssä ja hän säpsähti säikähtäneenä kuullessaan pimeyden lordin nimen. Sinä silmänräpäyksenä hän vaikutti aivan kauhistuneelta pikkupojalta, mutta pian hän hillitsi taas itsensä ja hänen ilmeensä muuttui hetkessä lähes pahansuovaksi. Hän virnisti minulle leveästi.  
  
"Sinä et kuitenkaan harrastanut seksiä pimeyden lordin kanssa, vai harrastitko?", hän kysyi hitaasti riisuen samalla mustan kaapunsa pois yltään. Hänen äänensävynsä oli yhtä aikaa huvittunut ja ärtynyt - aivan kuin hän ei olisi itsekään tiennyt, miltä hänestä todella tuntui. Kaavun alla hänellä oli pelkkä pyjama ja pyjamanhousujen etumuksessa muhkea muhkura, jota hän vaistomaisesti hieroi toisella kädellään. Minä yritin matkia hänen liikettään, mutta en tietenkään voinut, koska olin käsiraudoilla tukevasti kiinni seinässä.  
  
"Minä en harrastanut hänen kanssaan seksiä, mutta hän laittoi minut kärsimään.", vastasin ärtyneesti, vaikka minua yhä pelottikin hänen hieman mielipuoliselta vaikuttava ilmeensä, kun hän kulki edestakaisin edessäni hieroen yhä kiivaammin housujen kätkössä pullottavaa siitintään. Aloin kuitenkin jokaisen kuluvan sekunnin jälkeen aina vain enemmän toivoa, että hän vetäisisi sen esille ja tunkisi sen taas takamukseeni. Tunnustin itselleni, että olin jossain vaiheessa todella menettänyt järkeni.  
  
"Minä voin laittaa sinut kärsimään vielä pahemmin.", hänen silkkinen äänensä oli täynnä lupausta ja minä pystyin vain vaivoin estämään valitusta pääsemästä huuliltani. Minä halusin, että hän tekisi jotain, mitä tahansa! Edes hipaisisi minua kalpeilla käsillään, jotka näyttivät vapisevan kiihtymyksestä hänen kosketellessaan jatkuvasti kaluaan.  
  
"Minä uskon sen, professori.", vinkaisin avuttomasti, mutta pidin kasvoillani periksi antamattoman ilmeen. Olin oppinut, että se ärsytti häntä eniten. Luulin sen myös kiihottavan häntä, vaikkei hän halunnut sitä myöntääkään. Hän katsoi minuun tyytymättömästi ja kuitenkin selvästi himoiten minua joka solullaan.  
  
"Minä en tarvitse sinua, Potter.", hän supisi tuskin kuuluvasti, mutta kaikki hänen eleensä ja tekonsa puhuivat hänen sanojaan vastaan niin paljon, että minun teki mieleni nauraa. Olisin luultavammin hekottanutkin ääneen ellen olisi ollut kahlehdittuna hänen makuuhuoneensa seinään ja ellen olisi niin epätoivoisesti kaivannut häntä. Minä hillitsin siis kurittoman kieleni ja vastasin vain  
  
"Mutta minä tarvitsen sinua.", minä tunnustin suoraan tuntien hienoista häpeää. Sirius olisi varmasti hakannut minut tai ainakin kieltänyt olevansa kummisetäni, jos olisi kuullut puheeni. Mutta minä en välittänyt siitä mitä hän tai kukaan muukaan ajattelisi. Kalkaros pysähtyi hetkeksi eteeni neuvottomannäköisenä. Hänen vihansa ja inhonsa valahtivat alas hänen kasvoiltaan ja hän vaikutti ainoastaan tavalliselta mieheltä. Mieheltä, joka on elämässään kärsinyt ja kokenut kovia eikä ole saanut keneltäkään rakkautta. Lyhyen hetken ajan hän oli hukassa.  
  
"Sinä puhut typeryyksiä! Sinä olet pelkkä ylimielinen koulupoika!", hän murahti sitten ja vihainen puna värjäsi hänen poskensa. Hänen mustat silmänsä lähettivät salamoita suuntaani, mutta hänen kätensä kopeloivat entistä kiivaammin hänen etumustaan.  
  
"Loukkauksesi eivät tehoa minuun, professori. Minä tiedän, että sinä haluat minua yhtä paljon kuin minä sinua! Miksi pelkäät myöntää sitä?", huudahdin hänelle kuulostaen takuulla juuri siltä ylimieliseltä koulupojalta, jonka hän minussa näki. Hänen jääräpäisyytensä teki minut kärsimättömäksi ja levottomaksi. Hän oli väärässä suhteeni. Hän oli aina ollut väärässä ajatellessaan, että kuuluisuus oli noussut päähäni. Löin melkein vetoa, että hän oli erehtynyt samalla tavoin myös isäni kohdalla. Olin varma, että jos hän vain antaisi minulle mahdollisuuden osoittaa millainen todellisuudessa olin, hän rakastaisi minua.  
  
"Minä en pelkää!", hän huusi kovalla, karhealla äänellä ja tuijotti minua villiintynein silmin. Sitten hän työntyi aivan lähelleni ja jatkoi sihisten "en ainakaan sinua, Potter, sen voin vaikka vannoa." Hänen suupielensä vääntyivät arveluttavaan hymyyn ja hän kumartui vangitsemaan huuleni omiensa väliin. Minä yritin työntää ruumiini kiinni hänen kehoonsa, kun hän suuteli minua. Yritin kietoa jalkani hänen ympärilleen, mutta en onnistunut alkuunkaan. Hän irrottautui minusta vaivattomasti ja astui pienen askeleen taaksepäin, pois ulottuviltani. Minä inahdin pettymyksestä. Haaroihini koski eikä jalkojen hankaaminen elintäni vasten paljoa helpottanut oloani. Hän hymyili minulle omituisesti ja ojensi kätensä sivelläkseen rintaani kapeilla valkeilla sormillaan.  
  
Olin toivonut hänen kosketustaan luullen, ettei mikään voisi olla pahempaa kuin se, että hän seisoisi edessäni tyydyttämässä itseään edes hipaisemattakaan minua.  
  
Huomasin nopeasti olleeni aivan väärässä. Kun hänen sormenpäänsä hivelivät kevyesti rintakehääni, kulkivat tarkoin harkiten vatsaani pitkin ja saavuttivat alushousujeni peittämät nivuseni välttäen vahingossakaan koskettamasta tarpeesta kiljuvaan elimeeni, ymmärsin, että hipaisu oli kamalampaa kidutusta kuin olla kokonaan ilman kosketusta. Lihakseni värähtelivät hänen käsiensä alla. Minä kiemurtelin kahleissani, huohotin ja lopulta voihkin toivoen epätoivoisesti, että laukeaisin. Kalkaros tarkasteli minua kuin olisin ollut hänen koekaniininsa. Hymynkare tanssi hänen suupielissään.  
  
"Katsos, Potter, on monta tapaa tuottaa tuskaa. Tämä on yksi niistä.", hän sanoi kuulostaen ihan samanlaiselta kuin aina opettaessaan meitä liemien valmistamisessa. Hänen sormensa kutittivat juuri alavatsaani. Vähän alemmas ja ne osuisivat...minä valitin. Minun olisi pitänyt potkaista häntä täysillä jalkoväliin kiusaamisestani, mutta minä nautin siitä seksuaalisesta kärsimyksestä.  
  
"Minä...ymmärrän...", minä vastasin vinkuen ja hän nyökkäsi kuin kertoen minulle, että uskoi sanojani. Hän riisui pyjamanhousunsa vihdoin jalastaan ja hankasi hetken hajamielisennäköisenä kädellään siitintään.  
  
"Se riittäköön tämänkertaiseksi oppitunniksi...", hän mumisi sitten heilauttaen kättään ja käsiraudat tipahtivat kilahtaen maahan. Minä tuijotin häntä äimistyneenä yhden silmänräpäyksen ajan. En tiennyt mitä tehdä. Odotin puolittain, että hän käskisi minun häipyä, vaikka olin puolihulluna kiihotuksesta. Sitten ujutin kiireesti käteni alushousujeni sisään ja huokaisin helpotuksesta päästessäni koskettamaan erektiotani. Se oli kovempi kuin olisin koskaan kuvitellut olevan mahdollista. "Riisu housusi." Kalkaros käski hengästyneenä.  
  
"Miksi?", kysyin vastustaen kiusausta hypätä hänen kimppuunsa ja pakottaa hänet heti ottamaan minut.  
  
"Koska minä käsken, Potter! Olen yhä opettajasi.", hän sanoi katsoen minua ahnaasti ja minä tottelin häntä. Heti, kun olin suoriutunut tehtävästäni, hän painautui raskaasti minuun kiinni ja hänen kätensä luikersivat vartaloni ympärille nälkäisinä. Ne hyväilivät ja tunnustelivat minua kaipaavina ja himoavina. Hän huokaili ja vaikeroi, kun hänen huulensa suutelivat kaulaani ja hampaansa kevyesti näykkivät sitä.  
  
"Professori...? Aiotko...?", minä kysyin ja silloin hän käänsi meidät ympäri samalla tavoin kuin aiemmin tyrmissä. Oletin, että hän työntäisi minut huoneen vuoteelle, mutta hän ohjasikin minut ovelle päästämättä hetkeksikään vartaloitamme eroamaan toisistaan. "Ei...et voi..."  
  
"Suu kiinni, Potter!", hän sihahti huulilleni ja suuteli minua vihaisesti. Minä pusersin häntä tiukasti itseäni vasten peläten, että hän aikoi heittää minut tylysti ulos huoneistaan, mutta sitten tajusin, että hän oli kuljettanut minut toiselle ovelle. Pian me olimme sisällä siistissä, valkoiseksi kaakeloidussa kylpyhuoneessa. En edes huomannut hänen kääntävän hanaa, mutta silti vesi alkoi suihkuta. Se kasteli meidät hetkessä likomäriksi. Hänen ihonsa tuntui liukkaalta sormieni alla ja hänen hiuksensa rasvaisemmilta. Ajattelin sanoa hänelle siitä, mutta katsoin viisaammaksi todellakin pitää suuni kiinni paitsi silloin, kun suutelin häntä. Minä halusin, että hän harrastaa seksiä kanssani ja varoin tekemästä tai lausumasta mitään, mikä saisi hänet muuttamaan mieltään. Suihku rentoutti minut ja minusta tuntui, että hän tunsi samoin. Hänen raivonsa laantui ja hänen liikkeensä pehmenivät. Hän piteli pian minua syleilyssään lähes hellästi.  
  
"Sinä olet oikea kiusankappale, tiesitkö sitä, Potter?", hän murahti pyöräyttäessään minut ympäri käsivarsillaan ja valmistautuessaan vihdoin viimein työntymään minuun.  
  
"Mutta sinä pidät siitä.", minä kuiskasin toiveikkaana epäillen kuitenkin, ettei hän kuullut ääntäni suihkun pauhun läpi. Hän todisti, että olin väärässä.  
  
"Toiveajattelua, poika.", hänen silkkinen äänensä hykersi ja hän painoi minut hieman etukumaraan hyväillen koko ajan samalla selkääni toisella kädellään.  
  
"Mikset voi myöntää sitä, professori?", minä intin tietäen jälleen muistuttavani pikkulasta, joka kiusaa vanhempiaan tyhmillä kysymyksillä. Hän ei ensin vastannut mitään. Hän jatkoi vain selkäni silittämistä tasaisin pitkin vedoin, hellästi ja kiirehtimättä. Sitten hänen toinen kätensä kiertyi koskettamaan vatsaani ja toinen siirtyi tunnustelemaan pakaroideni väliä. Hänen huulensa laskeutuivat nälkäisinä oikealle olkapäälleni.  
  
"Minulla on siihen syyni.", hän huohotti ja levitti huolellisesti aukkoani oikean kätensä pitkillä sormilla. Minä nojasin käsilläni kauniin valkoisiin seinäkaakeleihin tarjotakseni hänelle mahdollisimman paljon tilaa. Lämmin vesi kihelmöi ihollani, kun minä keinutin kiihkeässä tahdissa itseäni hänen sisälleni työntyneitä sormiaan vasten. Olin kärsimätön. Hän eteni liian hitaasti, kidutti minua harkinnallisesti ja sadistisesti. Jopa hänen hellyytensä oli tuskaa tuottavaa.  
  
"Mitkä syyt?", minä vinguin ja hän päästi suustaan kummallisen äänen, joka oli joko murahdus tai naurahdus. En ollut varma kumpi se oli. En välittänyt ottaa selvää. Minulle oli tärkeämpää, että hän tunkisi pakaraani vasten houkuttelevasti tökkivän peniksensä minuun. Tunsin itseni taas rohkeaksi.  
  
"Sinä olet liian nuori...ymmärtämään aikuisten todellisuutta, Potter. Älä pyydä minua selittämään sitä.", hän vastasi puuskuttaen. Hänen äänensävynsä oli ainoastaan hiukan ärtynyt, mutta kenties hänen ärtymyksensä vähyys johtui vain hänen kiihottuneisuudestaan.  
  
"Miksi...sitten...?", kysyin häneltä huokauksina tulevalla, katkonaisella äänellä. Yritin olla valittamatta tai voihkimatta liian huomiota herättävästi, vaikka minä halusin huutaa hänelle ja käskeä häntä pitämään kiirettä.  
  
"Haluatko...että...lopetan.", hän murahti vaimeasti ja haukkoi kuuluvasti henkeään. Tunsin hänen sormiensa liukuvan äkkiä pois minusta ja olin varma, että hän hymyili minulle. Saatoin aistia niskani iholla, että hänen huulensa olivat kääntyneet virneeseen, joka oli epäilemättä pirullinen.  
  
"Ei! En tietenkään!", minä vakuutin hänelle kauhuissani ja hänen huultensa asento muuttui yhä leveämmäksi. "Jatka, professori.", pyysin ja tein itseni naurunalaiseksi, mutta minä rakastin häntä enemmän kuin omaa ylpeyttäni ja olin valmis osoittamaan sen hänelle. Hän huokaisi syvään.  
  
"Lakkaa sitten kysymästä hölmöjä!", hän sihahti siirtäen hiuksiani syrjään ja painaen sitten suudelman niskakuoppaani. Hänen hengityksensä oli kuuma ja raskas, mutta hänen otteensa kertoivat, että hän oli jälleen saanut itsensä hallintaan. Hän leikki minulla ja lapsellisen innokkaalla intohimollani.  
  
"Mutta...enhän minä..."  
  
"Sanoin, että suu kiinni, Potter.", hänen sormensa palasivat takaisin sisälle minuun ja minä värähdin tahtomattanikin. "Ellet halua...että...lähetän sinut...yläkertaan.", hänen puheensa noudatti täsmällisesti hänen sormiensa rytmiä enkä minä uskonut hänen viileydestään huolimatta, että hän olisi kyennyt päästämään irti minusta, vaikken olisikaan tehnyt niin kuin hän halusi. Minä olin luonut hänelle tarpeen, jota hän ei voinut vastustaa. Hän oli minun orjani yhtä paljon kuin minä olin hänen orjansa. Sen ymmärtäminen teki minut taas iloiseksi ja tyyneksi. Minä lakkasin puhumasta ja antauduin pelkästään tuntemaan. Milloinkaan ennen suihkuveden juoksu vasten kasvojani ei ollut tuntunut yhtä hyvältä, mutta en kertonut sitä koskaan kenellekään, koska se olisi tehnyt minusta nolostuttavan romantikon. Kukaan ei olisi ymmärtänyt minua.  
  
Veden höyryssä ja lämmössä hän vihdoin viimein kyllästyi omaan viivyttelyynsä ja peliinsä ja otti minut. Huudahdin sekä kivusta että helpotuksesta, kun hänen kalunsa tunkeutui voimalla peräaukkooni. Hänen oikea kätensä kietoutui yllättäen tiukasti minun elimeni ympärille ja kulki sitä pitkin samassa rytmissä hänen sisälläni liikkuvan siittimen kanssa. Hän huohotti kuumasti niskaani ja minun sormeni porautuivat kaakelien välisiin rakoihin parempaa otetta hakien. En voinut enää estää itseäni voihkimasta vaan ääneni kajahteli kylpyhuoneen seinistä kovana suihkuveden suhinankin yli. Toistin hänen nimeään ja sopersin ja ähkin kaikkea järjetöntä eikä hän enää käskenyt minun vaieta. Hän vain rakasteli kanssani kuin olisi todellakin ollut minun kumppanini. Joku, joka oikeasti välitti minusta ja rakasti minua. Se oli epätodellista ja unenkaltaista ja se loppui aivan liian pian.  
  
Hänen vasemman kätensä sormet haroivat hiuksiani ja hänen huohotuksensa muuttui voihkeeksi meidän yhteisen rytmimme nopeutuessa. Suljin silmäni ja talletin muistiini sen hetken aavistellen nautintoni huipullanikin, että se voisi olla viimeinen kerta, kun olisin näin hänen kanssaan. Siinäkään tapauksessa minä en olisi katunut valintaani.  
  
"Minä...rakastan..sinua!", minä huusin nenäni edessä olevalle seinälle silmänräpäystä ennen tulemistani ja muutaman sekunnin ennen hänen laukeamistaan. Sitten minä tunsin polvieni pettävän ja vajosin lattialle. Hän seurasi perässäni, kädet suojelevasti ympärilläni ja minä nojasin kiitollisena häntä vasten. Olisin voinut viettää siinä loppuyön ja nukahtaa virtaavan veden ja hänen ruumiinsa lämpöön, mutta hän ravisti minut hereille vaaleanpunaisesta unelmastani.  
  
"Potter", hän murahti voipuneesti ja vetäytyi kauemmas minusta havaitessaan, että olin tajuissani. Minä nurisin vastalauseeni, vaikka tiesin jo, ettei se tehoaisi häneen. Hän aikoi hankkiutua minusta eroon.  
  
"Enkö voisi jäädä tänne loppuyöksi?", minä kysyin ja äkkiä muistin taas Dracon. "Vai onko Draco tulossa takaisin nyt, kun olet hoidellut minut?", käännyin katsomaan häntä suoraan silmiin. Hän kohottautui seisomaan silmäillen minua tyynesti ja kääntäen suihkun hanat kiinni. Kylmyys takertui heti iholleni ja sai minut vapisemaan päästä jalkoihin.  
  
"Ei, sinä et voi jäädä tänne.", hän vastasi ja heitti minulle yhden naulakossa roikkuvista useista pyyhkeistään, joista suurin osa näytti koskemattomilta. Minua huvitti nähdä, että ne olivat kaikki väriltään mustia. Yhden niistä hän kietoi oman kalpean kehonsa ympärille. "Mitä taas Dracoon tulee...hänen ja minun välini eivät kuulu sinulle.", hän jatkoi katsoen minua hyvin kylmästi ja minä nousin nopeasti takaisin jaloilleni. Rakastavat hetket välillämme olivat siltä kertaa ohi ja hän oli täydellisesti palannut inhoavan opettajan rooliinsa. Kiedoin kiireesti pyyhkeen alastoman ruumiini ympäri ja tunsin oloni kurjemmaksi kuin koskaan ennen, kun hän seurasi liikkeitäni pilkallisin ilmein.  
  
"Minun vaatteeni...", mutisin häveten itseäni. Toivoin, että olisin osannut kaikkoontua pois hänen huoneistaan tai että olisin osannut porata pelkällä mielen voimalla reiän hänen kylpyhuoneensa lattiaan ja paeta hänen katsettaan.  
  
"Tuon ne sinulle.", hän tokaisi värittömällä äänellä ja poistui kiireettömästi ulos ovesta. Minä halusin huutaa vihasta ja turhautuneisuudesta, mutta pysyin kuitenkin vaiti ja kärsin hiljaisuudessa. Miksi hitossa minä olin kuvitellut, että hän rakastaisi minua? Minun olisi pitänyt tietää paremmin! Kalkaros vihasi minua. Hän oli aina vihannut minua eikä mikään ollut muuttunut, paitsi, että hän oli arvannut homouteni ja käytti nyt minua hyväkseen. Lisäksi hän juonitteli jotakin Dracon kanssa ja se jokin taatusti liittyi minuun. Niin minä päättelin, kun seisoin yksin viileässä kylpyhuoneessa ja kuivailin märkää vartaloani. Vain minuutteja sitten koetut kuumat seksin hetket olivat pelkkää teinipojan naurettavaa hourailua. Ainoa todiste, joka minulla oli siitä, että jotain oli todella tapahtunut minun ja professorin välillä, oli aristava peräaukkoni.  
  
Kalkaros palasi ja sanomatta sanaakaan ojensi minulle vaatteeni nätisti pinoon kerättynä. Hän jätti minut yksin ja minä pukeuduin vannoen samalla itsekseni, etten tulisi tänne uudelleen, vaikka hän rukoilisi minua polvillaan. Jotenkin kuitenkin tiesin, etten pystyisi pitämään lupaustani. Yritin livahtaa ulos hänen huomaamattaan, mutta se oli turha toivo. Hän seisoi ovella odottamassa minua.  
  
"Hyvää yötä sitten, professori.", tiuskaisin hänelle kiukkuisesti, kun hän avasi minulle oven. Hän tuhahti halveksivasti.  
  
"Olisin jo aikoja sitten ollut nukkumassa, jos sinä et olisi ollut niin typerä, että häiritsit minua.", hän mutisi vihainen ryppy otsallaan ja minä astuin hänen ohitseen käytävään. Olisin ollut epätoivoinen ja raivoissani lähtiessäni tyrmistä, ellei hän olisi äkkiä kumartunut minua kohti, tarttunut minua olkapäästä kipeää tekevällä otteella ja kuiskannut minulle kiihkeään, värisevään äänensävyyn. "Potter, ole viisas. Älä rakasta minua." 


	3. 3

"Potter, ole viisas. Älä rakasta minua." Nuo sanat seurasivat minua, kun palasin takaisin makuuhuoneeseeni ja heittäydyin taas vuoteelleni. Mielessäni kummitteli äänensävy, jolla Kalkaros oli sen sanonut. Hän oli kuulostanut epätoivoiselta ja pelokkaalta, ei lainkaan normaalilta ivalliselta itseltään. Jos hän oli toivonut, että hänen sanansa saisivat minut lakkaamaan ajattelemasta häntä ja jättämään hänet rauhaan, hän oli erehtynyt. Hänen sanansa antoivat minulle uutta toivoa ja päättäväisyyttä.  
  
"Harry, missä sinä olet ollut? Minä jo huolestuin, kun näin, että sänkysi oli tyhjä." Ron sanoi ja minä säpsähdin. Pelkäsin, että hän pystyisi arvaamaan mihin minä olin mennyt, mutta onneksi Ron ei koskaan ollut yhtä terävä-älyinen kuin Hermione.  
  
"Minulle tuli nälkä ja hiivin keittiöön hakemaan ruokaa.", selitin enkä edes joutunut turvautumaan valheeseen. Eihän Ronin tarvinnut tietää, että olin käynyt keittiössä monen mutkan ja erityisesti tyrmien kautta. Arvelin, ettei Ron takuulla ymmärtäisi ja että hän voisi pahoin, jos tietäisi mitä minä ja Kalkaros olimme tehneet.  
  
"Se ei ole ihme. Sinähän nukuit iltapalan yli!", hän murahti unisesti ja piti minua selvästi mielenvikaisena. Olin samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan, vaikkakin eri syistä. Minä olin rakastunut koulun vastenmielisimpään opettajaan ja halusin oppia tuntemaan hänet paremmin.  
  
Seuraavien parin viikon aikana uskoni Kalkaroksen rakkauteen oli taas kovalla koetuksella. Hän jätti minut tahallisesti huomiotta. Liemitunneilla hän tuskin sanoi minulle sanaakaan, ei edes halveksien tai ivaillen. Hän ei katsonut minua kohti vaan vältti silmiäni. Luulin, että hän katui yhteisiä rakastelun hetkiämme, mutta myöhemmin ymmärsin, että hän vain yritti hämätä minua kieltämällä kaiken. Hän liehitteli inhottavasti Malfoyta ja seisoi mielestäni aivan liian usein ja aivan liian lähellä häntä. Se sai minut kiehumaan raivosta. Minä suunnittelin liudan yököttäviä loitsuja, jotka voisin luetella pannakseni Malfoyn kärsimään, mutta minä hillitsin itseni enkä koskaan käyttänyt niitä.  
  
Viikot raahautuivat eteenpäin. Minä pohdin rakkauttani ja todistelin itselleni sen hulluutta suostumatta kuitenkaan uskomaan, etteivät tunteeni saaneet vastakaikua. Lopulta taas myöhään eräänä perjantaiyönä minä hiivin tyrmiin ja Kalkaroksen oven taakse. Olin pukeutunut näkymättömyysviittaani, mutta kuljin siitä huolimatta niin äänettömästi kuin kykenin. Kalkaros oli jotenkin aistinut minut viime kerralla, joten en enää luottanut suojaani. Olin päässyt hänen ovensa kohdalle, kun se lennähti auki. Hetken olin varma, että Kalkaros oli salaperäisellä tavalla kuullut tuloni, mutta sitten Malfoy astui ovesta käytävään. Sydämeni hyppäsi kurkkuuni.  
  
"Hyvää yötä, professori.", hän huikkasi ja minusta hänen hymynsä ja äänensä vaikuttivat aidoilta ja lämpimiltä.  
  
"Hyvää yötä, Draco." Kalkaros sanoi hänelle pehmeämmin kuin minä olisin halunnut hänen puhuvan Malfoylle. Tunsin mustasukkaisen punan nousevan vastustamattomasti kasvoilleni. Miksi hänen käytöksensä oli niin paljon parempaa Malfoyn kuin minun seurassani? En voinut sietää sitä. Se oli liian epäoikeudenmukaista.  
  
"Professori.", minä jupisin Malfoyn kadottua näkyvistä ja Kalkaroksen yhä seisoessa ovensa suussa kuin odottaen. Hän säpsähti ja kääntyi heti ääneni suuntaan käsi taskussa piilottelevan taikasauvansa kahvalla.  
  
"Potter.", hän murahti silmät kiiltäen käytävän hämäryydessäkin ja teki kädellään koruttoman heilautuksen kutsuakseen minut sisään. Minä tottelin empimättä. Pujotin näkymättömyysviitan harteiltani heti kun hän oli paukauttanut oven kiinni jäljessäni.  
  
"Professori...minä...minä.", olisin halunnut syöksyä hänen kimppuunsa ja suudella häntä, mutta en yksinkertaisesti uskaltanut. Olin ajatellut häntä koko ajan. Olin miettinyt miten aloittaisin hänen kanssaan tavallisen ja arkipäiväisen keskustelun, mutta nyt kun minulla oli tilaisuuteni, minä vain änkytin nolostuneena.  
  
"Säästä selityksesi. Minä tiedän miksi sinä olet täällä.", hän kuitenkin murahti mitellen minua katseellaan kaikkea muuta kuin tyynen rauhallisesti. Hänen poskilleen kohosi vihainen punastus ja hän hankasi käsiään hermostuneesti yhteen. "Seuraa minua, Potter." Hän johdatti minut olohuoneeseensa ja viittasi minua istumaan epämukavaan ja kovaan suoraselkäiseen tuoliin. Hän teki sen aivan tahallaan. Hänen oma tuolinsa oli musta lokoisannäköinen nahkanojatuoli. Minun suuttumukseni kasvoi vähä vähältä ja eniten minua ärsytti se, että minä halusin häntä enemmän ja enemmän kohtelipa hän minua miten hyvänsä.  
  
"Mitä Malfoy täältä haki?", kysyin äkäisesti ja hän vastasi yhtä äkäisesti.  
  
"Olen jo sanonut sinulle, Potter, että minun ja Malfoyn väliset asiat eivät kuulu sinulle.", hänen silmänsä tutkivat minua kiinteästi ja kuumeisesti, mutta hänen ruumiinsa eleet olivat viileät. Hän asetti kätensä polvilleen. "Sanon sinulle nyt myös sen, ettet saa enää tulla tänne.", hän jatkoi hiljaa.  
  
"Miksen?"  
  
"Tästä täytyy tulla loppu!", hän läimäytti kädellään polveaan niin lujasti, että sen oli pakko tehdä kipeää, mutta kiihtymyksessään hän olisi tuskin havainnut kipua. Hän halusi päästä minusta eroon, koska minä olin aiheuttanut hänessä sellaisia tunteita, joita hän ei halunnut.  
  
"Miksi?", minä nojauduin kiukkuisena eteenpäin tuolillani.  
  
"Koska me voimme molemmat joutua erotetuiksi tämän takia!", hän huudahti ja siinä mitä hän sanoi oli järkeä, mutta silti minä olin varma, että hän valehteli. Pelko työpaikan menetyksestä ei ollut hänen ainoa syynsä. "Enkä minä halua menettää työpaikkaani sinun takiasi, Potter.", hän lisäsi kiireesti, mutta hän ei kohdannut katsettani puhuessaan. Hän tiesi, että jos olisin nähnyt hänen silmänsä, olisin tiennyt heti, ettei hän kertonut totuutta. Sillä ei ollut merkitystä, sillä olin jo keksinyt tavan puristaa totuuden hänestä irti.  
  
"Minä en välitä siitä, että voin joutua erotetuksi tämän vuoksi!", tokaisin hänelle vihaisesti ja ponnahdin ylös tuoliltani kuin olisin ollut lähdössä. "Mutta jos sinua pelottaa, professori...", ne olivat taikasanat ja niiden iskusta hänen mustat silmänsä muuttuivat suuriksi ja raivostuneiksi. Hän hyppäsi pystyyn.  
  
"Potter!", hän karjaisi kovalla, tottelevaisuutta vaativalla äänellä, jota kaikki Tylypahkan oppilaat pelkäsivät. "Minä en ole pelkuri!", hän huusi vasten kasvojani, mutta minä en aikonut luovuttaa niin vähällä. Minä olin lakannut pelkäämästä häntä.  
  
"Kerro sitten totuus, professori.", kysyin häneltä. "Miksen saa enää tulla tänne?" Jonkin aikaa näytti siltä, ettei hän vastaisi kysymykseeni. Hän vain seisoi siinä tuijottaen minua tulistuneilla silmillään, mutta sitten hän sanoi tyynesti.  
  
"Hyvä on. Koska olet niin itsepäinen idiootti, että vaadit vastausta, kerron sinulle totuuden. Se saa sinut toivomaan, että et olisi kysynyt" Hän veti henkeä kuin olisi halunnut lisätä jännitystä ja jatkoi sitten. "Minä rakastan Malfoyta"  
  
"Draco Malfoyta?" Sylkäisin inhoavasti suustani viholliseni nimen ja Kalkaros hymähti kuuluvasti. Hänen kasvonsa vääntyivät irvistykseen, joka oli hänen lähin vastineensa hymylle.  
  
"Sekä häntä että hänen isäänsä", hän vastasi ja hänen poskensa lehahtivat epätavallisen punaisiksi. "Niin kuin olen sanonut sinulle, en edes pidä sinusta, mutta ruumiini ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta. Nyt se on kuitenkin loppu ", hänen katseensa harhaili hieman hänen puhuessaan, mutta olin siitä ainoastaan iloinen. En olisi halunnutkaan tuijottaa häntä silmiin. Veri kohisi korvissani, kun aivoni piirsivät kuvaa hänestä yhdessä sekä Dracon että tämän isän kanssa, suutelemassa ja koskettelemassa heitä samalla tavoin kuin minua. Muistin, että olin pari kertaa nähnyt Malfoy vanhemman katsomassa luihuisen ja rohkelikon välistä ottelua ja että hän oli molemmilla kerroilla istunut Kalkaroksen vieressä. Se oli niin ilmiselvää, että he olivat...ja nyt hän oli siirtynyt nuorempaan Malfoyhin. Hän piti vaaleista miehistä ja minä olin tumma. Olin varma, että hän oli tehnyt kaiken vain kostaakseen isälleni kauttani.  
  
Jos tunteeni eivät olisi myllertäneet niin voimakkaasti, minä olisin tajunnut hänen valehtelevan. Jos hänen puheensa olisivat olleet totta, hän ei olisi juuri aiemmin väittänyt, että hänen ja Malfoyn väliset asiat eivät kuulu minulle. Hän vain tahtoi päästä minusta eroon ja käytti siihen vanhaa ja julmaa tapaa, enkä minä antanut sitä hänelle pitkään aikaan anteeksi.  
  
Minä seisoin hetken liikkumatta paikoillani enkä osannut tehdä mitään. Sitten sain jalat alleni, nappasin näkymättömyysviittani ja juoksin ulos hänen huoneestaan niin nopeasti kuin pystyin. Vaikka koetin estää sitä, kyyneleet kihosivat silmiini harppoessani portaat ylös. Ennen lihavan leidin kohtaamista pyyhin ne hihaani ja vedin syvään henkeä. Vannoin itselleni, ettei kukaan saisi tietää minun typerästä rakkaudestani eikä varsinkaan siitä, että tuhersin itkua, kun se ilkeä sadisti jätti minut. Inhosin itseäni siitä, että olin altistanut itseni sellaiselle nöyryytykselle.  
  
Kukaan ei olisi varmaankaan saanut tietää suhteestani, ellei Hermione olisi sinä yönä odottanut minua rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneen hämärässä. Kummallista miten pienistä asioista suuretkin asiat saattavat olla kiinni, sillä jos Hermione ei olisi odottanut minua siellä, minä ja Kalkaros emme olisi koskaan päätyneet lopulta yhteen.  
  
Mutta niin kävi, koska minä riisuin näkymättömyysviittani heti päästyäni sisään rohkelikkotorniin.  
  
"Harry?" Hermionen ääni kutsui nimeäni. En ollut kuulevinanikaan sitä, mutta hän seurasi minua ja tarttui lopulta käteeni. "Harry, olen odottanut sinua. Arvelinkin, että hiivit öisin ulkona ja olen sinusta huolissani"  
  
"Haaskaat aikaasi. Minä juuri lopetin hiiviskelyni", ärähdin hänelle ja yritin vapautua hänen otteestaan, mutta hän ei antanut niin helposti periksi. Jälkeenpäin olisin saattanut suudella häntä kiitokseksi siitä, mutta sinä hetkenä minä vihasin häntä. Tunsin itkun kutittavan kurkkuani enkä halunnut hänen huomaavan sitä.  
  
"Harry, minä olen ystäväsi. Voit kertoa minulle mitä tahansa..."  
  
"Jos olisit ystäväni, et nuuskisi asioitani vaan antaisit minun olla rauhassa!", sihisin hänelle samaan tapaan kuin puhuessani kärmeskieltä, mutta ääneni värisi ja tunsin kyyneleet poskillani. Hänkin huomasi ne ja puristi lujemmin käsivarttani. Hänen katseensa oli täynnä myötätuntoa.  
  
"Harry...", hän kuiskasi ja sitten hän halasi minua lämpimästi. Hänen läheisyytensä tuntui niin lohduttavalta, että huomasin pian vuodattavani kyyneleitä hänen olkapäätään vasten. Itkin naiivisuuttani, typeryyttäni, nöyryytystäni, mutta ennen kaikkea itkin rakkauttani. En päässyt siitä eroon. Hermione johdatti minut sohvalle istumaan ja kerroin hänelle kaiken, mitä minulla oli sydämelläni. Kerroin hänelle kaiken minusta ja Kalkaroksesta, mutta jätin pois tietyt yksityiskohdat seksikohtauksistamme.  
  
"Voi Harry...", hän huokaisi lopetettuani. "Minä luulinkin, että sinulla oli salainen suhde, mutta professori Kalkaros...", hän pyöritti päätään hitaasti.  
  
"Et siis ole järkyttynyt kuultuasi, että olen homo?", kysyin kuivattuani viimeisetkin kyynelistäni.  
  
"En tietenkään!", hän sanoi hymyillen hivenen viekkaasti ja jatkoi. "Toisin kuin sinä luulet minä en ole tiukkapipo", me molemmat naurahdimme sille. Hän sai minut tuntemaan oloni paljon paremmaksi. En ollut ennen tiennytkään, että hänessä oli myös herkempi ja rentoutuneempi puoli.  
  
"Kuule, Harry. Luultavasti on parempi, että Kalkaros teki suhteestanne lopun heti alkuunsa. Hän on katkeroitunut mies, joka ei kenties tunne rakkautta", hän sanoi istuttuamme hetken hiljaisuudessa. Hän piti yhä lohduttavasti kiinni minun käsivarrestai. "Mutta..."  
  
"Mutta mitä?"  
  
"Se, mitä kerroit minulle, häiritsee minua. Siinä on liikaa ristiriitaisuutta", hän sanoi ja haroi oikealla kädellään paksua tukkaansa. "Hän sekä haluaa että ei halua sinua. Hän ei osaa päättää, ehkä hän pelkää rakastaa sinua"  
  
"Entä sitten Malfoyt?"  
  
"En tiedä, Harry" Hermione pudisti surullisesti päätään. "Olen varmasti järjiltäni sanoessani näin, mutta minusta tuntuu, ettei sinun kannata vielä luopua toivosta - siis jos sinä rakastat häntä", hän neuvoi ujostellen.  
  
"Liian myöhäistä, Hermione", vastasin, mutta sydämeni oli toista mieltä. Se tarttui Hermionen neuvoihin lähes epätoivoisesti, ja seuraavina päivinä huomasin taas etsiväni Kalkaroksesta rakkauden merkkejä. Toruin itseäni siitä. Olin säälittävä tapaus. Kalkaros ei tietenkään ollut huomaavinaankaan minua. Liemien tunneilla hän kulki useasti ohitseni, mutta vain harvoin hän puhui minulle eikä silloinkaan astunut kovin lähelle kattilaani. Hän näytti minun silmiini riutuneelta, kärsivältä ja yksinäiseltä. Hän näytti ihan samanlaiselta kuin miksi itse tunsin oloni.  
  
Toinen mielenkiintoinen ja toivoa herättävä havaintoni oli se, että hän tuntui liehittelevän Draco Malfoyta vähemmän kuin aikaisemmin. Hän suosi yhä Malfoyta luokassaan, mutta soi tälle kehuja entistä harvemmin. Hän vaikutti pikemminkin poissaolevalta ja surevalta. Se sai minut taas eräänä iltana hiipimään alas tyrmiin. Sitkeyden puutteesta minua ei ainakaan koskaan olisi voinut syyttää.  
  
Päästyäni hänen ovelleen kuulin sisältä vaimeita ääniä, jotka tunnistin nopeasti. Rehtori Dumbledore puhui professori Kalkaroksen kanssa ja minä painoin häpeilemättä korvani ovea vasten ja kiitin heidän huonomuistisuuttaan. He olivat unohtaneet asettaa hiljennysloitsun paikoilleen. Kohta tosin ymmärsin, ettei se ollut pelkkä unohdus.  
  
"Enkö saa sinua muuttamaan mieltäsi, Severus?" Dumbledore kysyi äänellä, jossa oli aitoa huolestuneisuutta ja väsyneisyyttä.  
  
"Et. Olen odottanut tätä aivan liian kauan" Kalkaros vastasi kuulostaen tavanomaistakin huonotuulisemmalta. "Et voi pysäyttää minua"  
  
"Se ei ole oikea ratkaisu" Dumbledore puhui pehmeällä ja lempeällä äänellä, mutta sillä ei ollut hänen toivomaansa vaikutusta.  
  
"Älä puhuko minulle oikeista ratkaisuista! Se on myöhäistä! Olen jo tehnyt kaiken väärin! Tämä on vain yksi lisä siihen listaan" Kalkaros vastasi vihaisesti. Hänen inhoava äänensä sai minut säpsähtämään. Hermione oli sanonut, että hän oli katkera mies ja minä olin ollut samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan, mutta en ollut tajunnut kuinka syvälle juurtunutta se katkeruus todella oli.  
  
"Se on itsemurha, Severus, ja minkä vuoksi?" Dumbledore oli nyt selvästi surullinen. "Hän ei ymmärrä tehneensä mitään väärää eikä tekosi tuo rakastajaasi takaisin", hän jatkoi ja minä tietenkin juutuin sanaan "rakastaja". Kalkaroksella oli siis ollut joku, joka josta hän oli todella välittänyt ja jonka hän oli menettänyt. Hän elätteli nyt kostoa. Ja minä huomasin, että minä puolestani elättelin mustasukkaisuutta.  
  
"Minä en edes enää halua rakastajaani takaisin, mutta olen tämän Harrylle...Pottereille velkaa" Kalkaros sanoi niin hiljaisella äänellä, että minä hädin tuskin kuulin sitä. Hänen vihansa oli hieman lauhtunut ja minä tunsin sydämeni lyövän kiivaammin. Hän oli vahingossa kutsunut minua etunimeltä ja niin hassua kuin se onkin se jo yksistään riitti lämmittämään mieltäni. Minä olin vajonnut jo niin alas.  
  
"En usko, että Harry arvostaisi sitä, että sinä tapattaisit itsesi hänen puolestaan" Dumbledore sanoi, mutta sitten hän lisäsi jotain, joka sai kylmän kiven putoamaan vatsaani. "En myöskään usko, että Lucius tai Draco ilahtuisivat kuolemastasi. Ajattele ihmisiä, joita rakastat, Severus" Rehtorin sanoja seurasi täydellinen hiljaisuus, jonka aikana kuulin liiankin selvästi veren suhisevan korvissani. Dumbledore oli vahvistanut suurimmat pelkoni. Malfoyt kuuluivat Kalkaroksen rakastettujen listalle. Hetken luulin, että pelini oli menetetty.  
  
"Luulen, että haluat tehdä tekosi oikeista syistä, mutta todellisuudessa syysi ovat väärät" Dumbledore sanoi viimein katkaistakseen äänettömyyden. Jos mahdollista hänen äänensävynsä oli vielä entistäkin ystävällisempi ja lempeämpi.  
  
"Mitä tarkoitat?" Kalkaros kuulosti hyvin epäluuloiselta, mutta hänen äänessään oli kuultavissa myös uupumusta ja antautumista.  
  
"Severus, minä tiedän kaiken mitä koulussani tapahtuu" Rehtori vastasi hienoisen toruvalla äänellä ja minulla oli äkkiä sellainen tunne, että hän tiesi minun seisovan oven takana ja kuuntelevan heidän keskusteluaan. Sinä hetkenä minä tiesin myös, että hän oli selvillä minun ja Kalkaroksen pienistä yksityisistä juttutuokioista. Minua heikotti.  
  
"Mi---mitä? Vihjailetteko, että...?" Kalkaros oli kadottanut kaiken vihansa ja kuulosti yhtä heikolta kuin miksi itse tunsin oloni. Tietenkin Dumbledore oli ajan tasalla kaikesta mitä Tylypahkassa tapahtui. Miksi olinkaan koskaan kuvitellut, ettei hän olisi!  
  
"Minä vihjaan, että sinä pakenet sydämesi ääntä ja että menetyksenpelkosi ajaa sinut harkitsemattomiin toimiin" Dumbledore vastasi terävästi ja Kalkaros mutisi jotain niin epäselvästi ja hiljaa, etten minä kuullut häntä.  
  
"Yleisesti ottaen en voi antaa tukeani toimillesi, mutta koska Harry on poikkeuksellinen poika, minun on katsottava kokonaisuutta. Hän on kokenut kovia ja tuntee luonnollisestikin vetoa vähän vanhempiin velhoihin tai noitiin. Kuitenkin minun on pakko pyytää sinua jatkossa pidättäytymään kaikesta...sellaisesta aktiviteetista kunnes hän ei enää ole oppilaasi" Dumbledore jatkoi tyynesti ja minun tunsin pääni olevan valmis pyörimään alas hartioiltani. Rehtori tiesi tai ainakin arvasi mitä minä ja Kalkaros olimme tehneet, mutta aikoi katsoa sitä läpi sormien! Odotin Kalkaroksen kieltävän kaiken, mutta hän pysyikin hiljaa.  
  
"Tosirakkaus odottaa" Dumbledore lähes myhäili. Saatoin kuvitella hänen kirkkaiden silmiensä välkkyvän.  
  
"Ei odota. Olen pitänyt siitä huolen" Kalkaros lopulta vastasi kuulostaen yllättävän lauhkealta, mutta Dumbledore vain naurahti.  
  
"Voin helposti kuvitella sen, Severus, mutta Harry on samanlainen kuin sinä olit kouluaikoinasi", hän sanoi ja minä olin varma, että olin kuullut väärin. Ei hän voinut tosissaan sanoa, että minussa ja Kalkaroksessa oli jotain samaa! "Hän kuuntele sydäntään eikä luovu helpolla toivosta"  
  
"Ja hänen sydämensä johtaa hänet tuhoon" Kalkaros vastasi äreästi ja kitkerästi. "Niin, hän on yhtä typerä kuin minä", hän lisäsi sylkäisten sanansa halveksivasti ulos suustaan.  
  
"Rohkea sydän uskaltaa rakastua, Severus" Dumbledoren ääni oli yhä vain lempeämpi ja rauhallisempi. "Ja niin kauan kuin sydän on rohkea, niin kauan on toivoa", hän jatkoi hieman surumielisesti ja painotti jokaista tavua erikseen.  
  
Uskalsin tuskin hengittää, niin jännittynyt olin siitä mitä kuulin. Kuinka kummassa Dumbledore saattoi tietää tunteistani? En ollut puhunut niistä koskaan kenenkään muun kuin Hermionen kanssa ja olin varma, ettei hän levittänyt tietoa eteenpäin. Olinko todella ollut niin läpinäkyvästi rakastunut, että Dumbledore luki totuuden minusta? Enemmän kuin sitä kysymystä mietin kuitenkin sitä mahdollisuutta, että Kalkaros sittenkin rakasti yksin minua, vaikka olikin väittänyt muuta.  
  
"Älä vihaa itseäsi siitä, ettet ole menettänyt yhtä maailman tärkeimmistä kyvyistä. Se on korvaamaton vahvuus, jota Voldemortilla ei ole ja jota hän ei voi ymmärtää" Dumbledore sanoi pienen hiljaisen tuokion päätteeksi.  
  
"Vain sinä osaat kääntää selkeät virheet, typeryydet ja heikkoudet vahvuuksiksi" Kalkaros vastasi värittömästi ja antautuneenkuuloisena.  
  
"Se on vanhojen, elämää nähneiden velhojen etuoikeus, Severus. Sinä päivänä, kun sinä olet yhtä vanha kuin minä, sinä jo muistelet sanojani lämmöllä" Dumbledore sanoi ja hänen äänessään oli taas hyväntuulinen, melkein naurava sävy.  
  
"Sallinet, että epäilen tuota" Kalkaros murahti, mutta ei kuulostanut erityisen ärtyneeltä tai tylyltä. Jos en olisi tiennyt tuntenut paremmin hänen luonnettaan, olisin väittänyt, että häntäkin hymyilytti. Dumbledore osasi käsitellä häntä. Tylypahkan rehtori osasi käsitellä melkein ketä tahansa. Minun käsitykseni hänestä ja kunnioitukseni häntä kohtaan kohosi sillä hetkellä ainakin astetta korkeammaksi.  
  
"Epäile pois", hän vastasi iloisesti. "Sinä olet vielä nuori. Sinulla on vuosia aikaa nähdä, että olen oikeassa. Paatunut sydän ei pysty suremaan, mutta ei tunne iloakaan. Rakkaus ottaa paljon, mutta antaa sitäkin enemmän. Sinäkin tiedät sen", hän jatkoi huomattavasti vakavampaan sävyyn.  
  
"Olin unohtanut sen jo" Kalkaros mutisi äänellä, joka vain hädin tuskin kantautui korviini. "Olin toivonut, ettei minun tarvitsisi enää koskaan muistaa sitä tuskaa", hän lisäsi väsyneen äreästi.  
  
"Niin sinä sanot, Severus, mutta sydämessäsi olet yksinäinen ja haluat jakaa elämäsi jonkun sympaattisen ja rakastavan henkilön kanssa. Harry on..."  
  
"Älä edes sano mitä hän on!" Kalkaros katkaisi hyvin äkäisesti Dumbledoren lauseen ja minun sydämeni hakkasi aikaisempaakin kiivaammin. "Olen tehnyt kaikesta lopun enkä sitä paitsi ole aikeissa keskustella tästä kanssasi!"  
  
"Hyvä on, mutta kenties haluat vielä keskustella tästä Harryn kanssa", Dumbledore sanoi reippaalla, kuuluvalla äänellä. "Hän odottaa ovesi takana ja on luultavasti kuunnellut meitä jo hyvän tovin", hänen lauseensa sai sydämeni hyppäämään suoraan kurkkuuni ja jouduin nielaisemaan sen takaisin alas.  
  
"MITÄ?" Kalkaros parkaisi kuin haavoitettu eläin, ja ennen kuin ehdin kunnolla reagoidakaan, hän oli jo tempaissut oven auki ja törmännyt näkymättömään minuun. Sen seurauksena me kaaduimme molemmat yhtenä kasana lattialle. Hänen ruumiinsa painautui raskaana päälleni ja hetkeksi happi tyhjentyi keuhkoistani, mutta toivuttuani näin, että hänen päänsä oli aivan omani läheisyydessä. Hänen mustat silmänsä hehkuivat vihaista ja villiä energiaa, kun hän yritti nähdä minut. En tiedä mikä minuun silloin iski, mutta minä tartuin molemmin käsin hänen päähänsä ja vedin hänet suudelmaan.  
  
Hän jähmettyi hetkeksi, mutta vastasi sitten suudelmaani kuumasti, kunnes hänen aivonsa käsittivät kokonaisuudessaan, mitä oli juuri tapahtumassa. Vimmastuneena hän veti huulensa irti omistani ja kiskaisi näkymättömyysviitan pois päältäni. Hänen silmänsä hehkuivat suuttumuksesta, mutta myös jostain muusta. Hän näytti levottomalta ja tavallista vähemmän itsevarmalta ja ylimieliseltä.  
  
"Potter, mitä sinä teet oveni takana tähän aikaan illasta?", hän kysyi kohottautuessaan kiireesti ylös ja yritti epätoivoisesti näytellä tietämätöntä. Ehkä hän toivoi, että jos hän uskottelee itselleen, etten minä kuullut mitään, minä en kuullut mitään.  
  
"Salakuuntelin sinun ja rehtori Dumbledoren keskustelua, professori", vastasin hänelle suoraan ja kömmin ylös lattialta. Kalkaros tuijotti minua huulet vapisten ja kädet nyrkkiin puristuneena, mutta minä en pelännyt häntä. Hänen kasvoilleen kohosi purppurainen punastus kuin taikasauvan heilautuksesta.  
  
"Iltaa, Harry, poikaseni" Dumbledore tuli luoksemme ovensuuhun ja katseli minua tarkkaavaisesti. Minä tiesin hänen ilmeestään, että hän oli iloinen minun tulostani ja että hän pani monessakin suhteessa toivonsa minuun. Minä punastuin nolostuksesta, kun katseemme kohtasivat, mutta hän hymyili minulle yhtä lempeästi kuin aina. Opin sinä iltana hänestä sen, että hän välitti ja kantoi huolta kaikista, vaikka toisinaan sitä oli vaikeampi havaita.  
  
"Anteeksi, rehtori, en minä aikonut...", pyysin häneltä varmuuden vuoksi kaikkia tekojani nöyrästi anteeksi. En ollut todellakaan aikonut rikkoa koulun sääntöjä harrastamalla seksiä opettajani kanssa tai kävelemällä öiseen aikaan hänen luokseen tyrmiin. Kalkaroksen kasvoilla oli kiinnijääneen, vielä paatumattoman pahantekijän ilme, joka varmaankin muistutti paljolti omaa häpeilevää ilmettäni. Seisoessamme siinä yhdessä, rehtorin tutkivien silmien alla, me olimme molemmat samalla viivalla.  
  
"Tiedän sen, Harry" Dumbledore vastasi hiljaa ja nyökytti päätään vahvistukseksi. Hän laski kätensä toviksi olkapäälleni. "Minäkin olen joskus ollut nuori ja rakastunut", hän iski minulle silmää sen sanoessaan ja minä tunsin halua nauraa. Kalkaros taas ei ollenkaan jakanut minun haluani.  
  
"Rehtori...", hänen äänessään oli valittava sävy ja hän liikahteli levottomasti. "En näe mitään järkeä siinä, että...", hän aloitti, mutta ei koskaan päässyt sen pidemmälle. En ollut milloinkaan kuvitellut, että hän voisi joskus näyttää yhtä aikaa sekä hyvin vihaiselta että hyvin neuvottomalta, mutta silloin sekin tuli todistetuksi. Hän vältteli minun katsettani ja halusi kaikesta päätellen vajota maan alle. Minä sen sijaan halusin äkkiä painautua lohduttavasti häntä vasten, vaikka osa minusta oli hänelle todella vihainen.  
  
"Minä näen siinä paljonkin järkeä, Severus, mutta se ei oikeastaan edes kuulu minulle" Dumbledore vastasi leppoisasti. Hänen kirkkaat silmänsä siirtyivät Kalkaroksesta minuun ja takaisin vielä hetken, ennen kuin hän jatkoi katsomatta oikeastaan kumpaakaan. "Tämä kuuluu täysin teille, mutta muistakaa, että oletan teidän pidättäytyvän tietynlaisista harrasteista...."  
  
"Albus!" Kalkaros äyskäisi tuskaisasti. Se oli ainoa kerta, kun kuulin hänen kutsuvan Dumbledorea etunimeltä.  
  
"Tämä yö on tietenkin poikkeus, Severus" Dumbledore vastasi ja sai Kalkaroksen melkein räjähtämään raivosta ja häpeästä. Minä tunsin myös omien poskieni muuttuvan väriltään tummemmiksi. Dumbledoren hyväntuulisuus vain lisääntyi siitä, ja minä huomasin ensi kertaa, että hänessä oli pienen kiusanhengen vikaa.  
  
"Hyvää yötä, Severus ja Harry", hän toivotti lopulta, kun minä ja Kalkaros pysyimme vaiti, ja me änkytimme hänelle jonkinlaiset vastaukset ennen kuin hän lähti tyrmistä. Me jäimme typertyneinä tuijottamaan hänen peräänsä kuin emme olisi uskoneet, että hän oli mennyt. Sitten me käännyimme katsomaan toisiamme ja minun suutani kuivasi hirvittävästi. Pelko, kaipaus, kiihko ja suuttumus iskivät minuun hurjalla voimalla.  
  
"Potter", hän murahti nimeni, mutta ei muuta. Hän ei ensin kutsunut minua sisään tai edes liikkunut mennäkseen itse sinne.  
  
"Minun nimeni on Harry, professori", minä vastasin vähän kiukustuneena ja kun hän ei vieläkään puhunut mitään, minä lausuin ääneen sen mitä ajattelin. "Sinä valehtelit minulle!" Syytökseni sai häneen viimein liikettä ja hän liukui silmänräpäyksessä luokseni, tarttui käsivarteeni ja veti minut huoneisiinsa. Hän sulki oven perässämme huolellisesti eikä unohtanut taikoa hiljennysloitsua paikalleen. Sen tehtyään, hän katsoi minua tuimasti, mutta edelleen minä näin uuden, minulle tuntemattoman pilkkeen hänen yöntummissa silmissään  
  
"Minä satuin puhumaan totta, Potter", hän sanoi lyhyesti painottaen sukunimeäni ja rojahti epätavallisen huolimattomasti olohuoneensa nahkanojatuolille. "Minä rakastan Malfoyta"  
  
"Mutta et samalla tavalla kuin sinä rakastat minua", minä tivasin vihaisesti ja istuin sille samalle kovalle tuolille, jolla olin istunut edellisellä kerralla käydessäni hänen luonaan. Kalkaroksen silmät siristyivät hiukan hänen kuullessaan sanani, mutta hän ei kieltänyt niiden totuutta. Hän vain istui jurosti tuolissaan ja hankasi valkeita käsiään yhteen.  
  
"Sinä olet ärsyttävän sitkeä, Potter...", hän jupisi eikä suostunut kohtaamaan katsettani. "Jos Dumbledore ei olisi minulta salassa murtanut hiljennysloitsuani, sinä et tietäisi mitään minun...haluistani tai tunteistani", hän jatkoi huokaisten. Jos minä olisin ollut vähemmän valmis nöyrtymään tai enemmän ylpeä, minä olisin kävellyt ulos hänen huoneestaan emmekä me koskaan olisi päätyneet siihen mihin me päädyimme. Mutta hänen vuokseen ja sen vuoksi mitä olin kuullut hänen ja Dumbledoren keskusteluista, minä nielin taas kerran ylpeyteni ja pysyin paikoillani.  
  
"Mikset vain kertonut minulle totuutta, professori? Minä olisin ymmärtänyt sen!", minä sen sijaan kysyin ainoastaan hieman kiivastuneena. Hän kohotti silmänsä takaisin minuun ja näytti todella synkältä.  
  
"Olisitko? Epäilen sitä vahvasti. Sinä olet vasta lapsi", hän vastasi, mutta minä tiesin, että minun ikäni oli hänelle pelkkä hyödyllinen tekosyy.  
  
"Mikset puhu siitä mistä asia oikeasti kiikastaa, professori?!", tiukkasin häneltä entistäkin kovemmalla äänellä ja hetken mielijohteesta lisäsin huutaen. "Sinä halusit minusta eroon, koska sinua pelottaa, että menetät minut taistelussa Voldemortia vastaan!"  
  
Luulin, että hän suuttuisi väitteistäni, jotka me molemmat tiesimme tosiksi ja odotin, että hän ponnahtaisi kiihtyneenä takaisin pystyyn, mutta hän pysyikin rauhallisena. Hän tuijotti minua kiinteästi, ennen kuin murahti hiljaa.  
  
"Vihaan menettämistä" Se lyhyt lause kertoi kaiken tarpeellisen hänestä. Ymmärsin, että hänen sanavarastossaan vihalla ja pelolla oli toisinaan sama merkitys. Hän ei koskaan myöntäisi kenellekään pelkäävänsä, mutta vihan hän tunnusti helposti.  
  
"Niin minäkin!", vastasin hänelle ja ajattelin vanhempiani, joita en ollut edes tuntenut, ja sitä kuinka sydämeni oli lähes särkynyt luullessani Kalkaroksen olevan täysin välinpitämätön minusta. En halunnut ikinä enää kokea mitään vastaavaa.  
  
"Sitten sinun pitäisi käsittää tämän mielettömyys!" Kalkaros puuskahti turhautuneena. "Me emme voi olla muuta kuin kaksi yksinäistä ja vaarallisessa maailmassa elävää homoa, jotka löytävät toisistaan hetken tyydytyksen. Se ei ole rakkautta, Potter!", hän kohottautui kiukustuneena ylös nojatuolistaan ja olisi alkanut kävellä rauhattomasti ympyrää, ellen minä olisi noussut ylös ja katkaissut hänen tietään. Meidän kehomme törmäsivät toisiinsa ja suuttumuksen keskelläkin minä tunsin sähkön välillämme. Se houkutteli minua kietomaan käteni hänen ympärilleen ja suutelemaan häntä. Se myös aiheutti minulle erektion.  
  
"Mitä väliä sillä on, jos se on mieletöntä, kun se kerran tuntuu oikealta?", minä kysyin kyllästyneenä ja välittämättä oliko puheissani mitään järkeä vai ei. Kuin omasta tahdostaan sormeni kurottautuivat koskettamaan hänen rintaansa suunnilleen sydämen kohdalta ja sivelemään hänen kaapunsa pehmeää pintaa. Hän värähti kosketustani, mutta ei pysäyttänyt minua.  
  
"Älä ole typerä", hän sanoi, mutta tietenkin minä olin, sillä elin ensirakkauden huumassa, joka ei järjestä piitannut. Siispä minä painauduin uhkarohkeasti ja haastavasti häntä vasten.  
  
"Väitätkö yhä, ettet pidä minusta?", kysyin ja hänen suunsa mutristui tyytymättömyydestä, vaikka hänen silmänsä paljastivat hänen halunsa. Hän ei työntänyt minua kauemmas itsestään.  
  
"Olisiko sillä mitään vaikutusta?", hän vastasi yrmeästi. "Sinulle on mahdotonta puhua järkeä. Siinä sinä ehdottomasti olet samanlainen kuin isäsi!", hän tiuskaisi pahantuulisenkuuloisena, mutta nojautui sitten nopeasti eteenpäin ja vangitsi huuleni kiukkuisen intohimoiseen suudelmaan, joka kesti liian lyhyen aikaa ja jätti jälkeensä kaipauksen. "En pääse sinusta eroon", hän huokaisi antautuneena.  
  
"Sinä ja isäni...olitteko te...?", minä kysyin, kun mieleeni nousi äkillisesti häiritsevän selkeä kuva itseni näköisestä nuoresta miehestä syleilemässä Kalkarosta juuri samalla tavalla kuin minä tein. Se olisi selittänyt sen miksi Kalkaros alun perinkään oli havainnut minun kiinnostukseni ja miksi hän itse oli kiinnostunut minusta. Hän näki minussa entisen rakastettunsa, jonka oli menettänyt. Olettamukseni saattoi olla looginen, mutta silti se oli väärä. Kalkaros hymähti kuuluvasti ja hetkeksi hänen mustat silmänsä saivat takaisin niiden inhan kiillon.  
  
"Minä ja isäsi olimme vihamiehiä - paljolti samaan tapaan kuin sinä ja Draco nyt", hän vastasi ja kiersi kätensä ympärilleni. Ne laskeutuivat lämpiminä selkääni ja liukuivat sitä pitkin hitaasti alemmas. "Minun rakastajani oli samalla puolella kanssani", hän kuiskasi melkein suoraan huulilleni ja hänen henkäyksensä ja hyväilynsä saivat erektioni kovenemaan. Tunsin sydämeni lyövän malttamattomana rinnassani.  
  
"Hän oli kuolonsyöjä", vastasin hänelle huokaisten. Oikeastaan asia ei enää jaksanut kiinnostaa minua, mutta minä halusin pitää hänet edes kohtuullisen tyytyväisenä osoittamalla, että kuuntelin häntä. Todellisuudessa minä ennemminkin halusin fyysistä kontaktia. Minä kaipasin kiihkeää rakastelua.  
  
"Niin oli", hän myönsi mutisten ennen kuin huulemme taas kohtasivat uudessa sähköisessä suudelmassa. Sillä kertaa mikään ei enää pidätellyt meitä ja kätemme painoivat kehomme mahdollisimman tiukasti yhteen. Lopulta hänen kielensä luikerteli suuhuni ja valloitti sen notkein liikkein. Se toi mukanaan vahvan kahvin aromin ja lämmön, joka muuttui poltteeksi haaroissani. Hetkessä penikseni jo sykki tuskallisen paineen kourissa.  
  
"Emmekö me nyt voisi...?", minä ruikutin häpeilemättä, kun hän lakkasi suutelemasta minua ja yritti taas hillitä omia halujaan. Hänen hengityksensä kulki raskaasti ja hänen rintansa kohoili voimakkaasti.  
  
"Sinä olet todella ärsyttävä!", hän sihahti, mutta hänen silmänsä paljastivat hänet, sillä ne kiilsivät yhtäläisestä halusta kuin minkä tunsin omassa kehossani. Hän oli jo hävinnyt taistelunsa, vaikka koettikin yhä pyristellä vastaan. Sen havaitessani minä tunsin aitoa voitonriemua, mutta en edelleenkään ollut niin tyhmä, että olisin antanut hänen nähdä sen.  
  
"Olen kuullut tuon joskus ennenkin...", minä valitin ja etsin vaivihkaa jalallani hänen elintään. Sen löytäminen ei ollut ollenkaan vaikeaa, sillä huolimatta hänen väljästä kaavustaan se tuntui kovana paukamana sen alla. Hänen erektionsa oli yhtä selvä kuin minunkin.  
  
"Johtuu siitä, että se on totta, Potter", hän murahti ja yritti olla vetämättä terävästi henkeä, kun minä kiusoittelin hänen kaluaan jalallani. Hän puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen, muttei voinut lakata huohottamasta.  
  
"Etkö voisi kutsua minua Harryksi, professori?", minä marisin ja mietin kaivaisinko taikasauvani esiin ja leijuttaisin hänet hänen makuuhuoneeseensa. En olisi millään malttanut odottaa hänen aloitettaan, vaikka toisaalta tiesin, että hänen maltillisuutensa ja suoranainen sadisminsa takaisi minulle parhaimman nautinnon. Jos jotain sai liian helposti, se ei jaksanut kiinnostaa.  
  
"En", hän vastasi hyvin jääräpäisesti ja keskeytti jalkani maanittelevan liikkeen. Hänen ilmeessään vilahti aavistus aitoa tuskaa. "Etkä sinä voi kutsua minua Severukseksi", hän lisäsi, vaikken minä ollut aikeissakaan tehdä sitä. Severus kuulosti minusta vieraalta. Minä en ollut koskaan kutsunut häntä mielessäni sillä nimellä ja myöhemminkin minulla oli pitkään vaikeuksia tottua käyttämään hänestä hänen etunimeään.  
  
"Ei tulisi mieleenikään", sanoin hieman kiukkuisesti ja painauduin uudelleen häntä vasten. Tälläkään kertaa hän ei vastustellut, mutta tyytymättömyys heijastui hänen alaspäin kääntyneistä suupielistään. Hänen ilmeensä oli kuitenkin niin vakavasti ristiriidassa hänen himosta kiiluvien silmiensä kanssa, etten minä välittänyt siitä. Minä kaappasin hänet syleilyyni.  
  
"Sinä kaipaat uutta oppituntia?", hän kysyi silkkisesti eikä jäänyt odottamaan myöntävää vastaustani ennen kuin jo vangitsi äkillisellä liikkeellä molemmat ranteeni tiukkaan otteeseen. Hän pyöräytti meidät tottuneesti kohti makuuhuoneettaan ja ohjasi meidät sulavasti sinne päästämättä hetkeksikään irti minusta. "Teen tämän viimeisen yhteisen yömme kunniaksi", hän huohotti huulet kaulaani vasten ja suuteli sitä sitten villein, melkein epätoivoisin ottein niin, että siihen jäi jälki, jota jouduin myöhemmin peittelemään korkeakauluksisella paidalla.  
  
"Ei tämä jää viimeiseksi yöksi", minä väitin ja yritin vapauttaa käteni hänen käsistään halatakseni häntä. Jossain kiihottuneen ja harhailevan mieleni perukoilla minä tajusin, että hän tarvitsi sitä. Että hän tarvitsi minulta lupauksia ja vakuutteluja siitä, etten minä unohtaisi tai siirtyisi eteenpäin, vaikka olinkin nuori. "Tulee vielä useita öitä ja...", ääneni katkesi voihkaukseen, kun hän tanssitti kielenpäätään minun aataminomenallani ja lopulta lipaisi sitä koko kielellään.  
  
"Ei tule, Potter", hän vastasi yksioikoisesti äänensävyllä, joka ei sallinut vastaväitteitä. "Minä tiedän sen ja on parempi, että sinäkin vihdoin hyväksyt sen", hän jatkoi synkästi ja minä avasin suuni kumotakseni hänen lausahduksensa, mutta en saanut sanaakaan ulos ennen kuin hänen suunsa vaiensi minut. Minulla ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin antautua enkä pannut sitä edes pahakseni. Minä vastasin hänen suudelmaansa niin kuin vain teinipoika voi siihen vastata, kömpelösti ja innokkaasti, enkä edes hävennyt vähäistä kokemustani.  
  
Häntä kokemattomuuteni ei näyttänyt ollenkaan häiritsevän. Päinvastoin hän tuntui nauttivan siitä, että sai opettaa minulle uusia temppuja. Hänen kielensä kärki hyväili ensin pehmeästi kitalakeani ja sitten poskiani. Se liikkui niitä pitkin eteen ja taakse hitaasti, aivan kuin olisi suorittanut järjestelmällistä etsintää, mutta kuitenkin jotenkin sattumanvaraisesti enkä minä voinut ennustaa minne se seuraavaksi kääntyisi. Minä vain seurasin sitä, imin itseeni sen antamaa nautintoa ja mietin epämääräisesti ja epäloogisesti, että hänellä oli enemmän taipumusta opettajaksi kuin hän itse oli luullutkaan. Jos hän ei olisi aina suhtautunut oppilaisiinsa niin penseästi, hän olisi varmasti saanut Nevillen ja minutkin oppimaan jotain liemientunneilla. Jos hän olisi ollut yhtä kärsivällinen luokkaopetuksessaan kuin suutelemisessaan, minustakin olisi varmasti tullut hyvä liemienkeittäjä. Hän oli ristiriitainen sekoitus kärsimättömyyttä ja itsehillintää.  
  
"Minä en ikinä hyväksy sitä, että tämä olisi viimeinen yhteinen yömme", vannoin hänelle hengästyneenä, kun hänen kielensä viimein luikahti ulos suustani ja suudelmamme katkesi. "Miksi tämän pitäisi olla?", minä kysyin ärtyneenä. Tiesin, että olisi tuskallista odottaa koko lukukausi loppuun ennen kuin saisin taas olla hänen kanssaan, mutta en kuitenkaan nähnyt siinä mitään ylivoimaista. Minä olin varma rakkaudestani ja siitä, ettei se olisi vain ohimenevää huumaa. Ehkä se oli minun puoleltani naiivia, mutta minä uskoin vahvasti tuntevani itseni ja tietäväni mitä minä tulevaisuudelta halusin.  
  
"Älä ole typerä", hän huohotti suoraan kasvoilleni ja vapautti lopultakin käteni aukoakseen minun tumman koulukaapuni pidikkeet. "Mitä muuta yhteistä meillä on kuin se, että olemme molemmat homoja?", hän kysyi riuhtaistessaan kaavun olkapäiltäni alas ja heittäessään sen huolettomasti sängyn päätykaiteelle. Hänen kasvoillaan vilahti inhotusta ja katkeruutta kuvaava ilme.  
  
"Onhan meillä...", minä aloitin ja yritin vastata jotakin järkevää, mutta ajatukseni tuntuivat vaeltavan aivan toisille poluille. Minulle hänen kysymystään tärkeämpi ja ajankohtaisempi oli oma kysymykseni siitä, pujauttaisinko käteni hänen kaapunsa sisään vai avaisinko ensin sen kiinnikkeet. En osannut päättää, joten hän ehti tehdä sen puolestani. Yhdellä rivakalla vedolla hän riisui mustan pitkän kaapunsa välittämättä siitä, että sen napit repesivät ja putosivat lattialle. Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat kiivaina.  
  
"Me emme edes tunne toisiamme, Potter", hän sanoi, lipaisi hermostuneesti tai himokkaasti huuliaan ja tarttui kiinni ohueen valkoiseen paitaani. Minä nostin kiltisti käteni ylös ja annoin hänen pujottaa sen yltäni.  
  
"Se asia voidaan kyllä korjata, professori", minä vastasin itsevarmasti ja luottavaisesti. Olin sellaisessa mielentilassa, ettei mikään voinut masentaa minua. Pahimmat pelkoni olivat osoittautuneet epätosiksi ja toiveeni heränneet eloon. Sydämessäni ja mielessäni olin kai tiedostamattani päättänyt, etten antaisi hänen enää hankkiutua minusta eroon. En vaikka hän sanoisi tai tekisi mitä.  
  
Hän työnsi minut vähemmän hellästi sängylleen ja katsoi minua ylhäältä alaspäin vihaisesti, mutta minä näin antautumisen hänen kasvoillaan ja tunsin hymyn pyrkivän huulilleni. Hän tekisi niin kuin minä halusin.  
  
"Sinä olet ärsyttävä, Potter", hän murahti tyytymättömästi riisuessaan housuja pois jalastaan. "Mutta sinähän tiesitkin sen jo, eikö niin?", hänen kulmakarvansa kohosivat äkkiä ylös ja hänen huulensa vääntyivät omituiseen ilmeeseen. Minulta kesti hetken aikaa tajuta, että hänen kasvoillaan oleva irvistys oli hänen versionsa hymystä. Jos en olisi jo maannut sängyllä, olisin saattanut lentää selälleni pelkästä ajatuksestakin.  
  
"Niin tiesin", minä sanoin enkä voinut olla hymyilemättä. Minusta tuntui, että se oli ensimmäinen henkinen lähentymisaskel välillämme - se oli ensimmäinen askel, joka ei liittynyt mitenkään seksuaaliseen vetovoimaan ja se sai minut entistä vakuuttuneemmaksi siitä, että olin oikeassa. Se, mitä minä toivoin ja halusin, ei ollutkaan niin epärealistista. Se, mitä minä tunsin ja aistin hänestä ei ollut pelkkää kuvitelmaa tai harhaa. Minun vain täytyi houkutella hänestä ne näkymättömät piirteet esiin.  
  
Mutta nähdessäni kuinka hän seisoi vuoteen vieressä täysin alastomana ja kiihottavana, minun erektioni muistutti kipeästi olemassaolostaan, minä päätin aluksi tyytyä niihin näkyviin puoliin.  
  
"Professori...", minä valitin ja ojensin käteni kuin lapsi, joka kaipaa syliä. Hän virnisti pahaenteisesti eikä liikahtanutkaan toteuttaakseen minun toivettani.  
  
"Ei...minä lupasin uuden oppitunnin ja aion myös pitää lupaukseni", hän kuiskasi pehmeästi.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Eli pahoittelen, että pätkäsin tuon tuohon kohtaan, mutta se on minusta kappaleen loppu,hehe 


End file.
